Freestyle
by KrayzyKatt
Summary: Senior year of high school was a time for lots of things and making new friends was certainly one of those things. This girl, she was different but in a good way. When she took it upon herself to save my life, I instantly found myself wanting to know more about her. I wanted nothing more than to become a part of her world. (Ino's POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Look here Katt, you crazy girl you! You've got four other stories you're supposed to be working on, does adding another one seem like a good idea! *calls time out* Wait a sec! I've got 30 seconds to defend myself! As an author, I cannot help the mass of story babies that have impregnated my mind. Therefore, unless I put them out, I'll never be able to update my other stories. *hides in tree house* Don't hurt me, just read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Oi. Wake up Princess. Time for lunch," A rather amused voice sounded from the seat beside me. Groggily sitting up, I blinked as my eyes tried to adjust to my surroundings. I was in a classroom and considering the voice, it had to be my math class. It was the only class I shared with my best friend.

"Temari?" I asked, not really sure why. I already knew it was her. She was the only one who called me Princess. Well, other than my dad and other best friend Sasuke. It was clear to me, despite my sleep-induced state, that it was a female's voice. Therefore deducing that it was in fact, Temari.

"The one and only," She started with a sly grin before pointing to my face. "By the way. You got a little drool on your face." I scoffed at her teasing, rubbing the sleep from my tired eyes. "Right, of course I do." Clearly amused by the fact that I assumed she was messing with me, she shook her head.

"Despite the fact that I enjoy bugging you, I'm serious." Narrowing my eyes at her, I drew my fingers to my lips and was in fact surprised when they encountered a cool and sticky substance. Furiously wiping away my shame, I shot her a glare, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

She shrugged casually, not intimidated by my stare. "You looked peaceful," She answered truthfully with a smirk. "Wouldn't want you to miss out on that much needed beauty sleep." Her teasing only caused an annoyed sigh to slip from my lips.

Sliding back my chair and grabbing my bag, I rose to my feet and followed Temari out of the classroom. "What you hungry for today?" I heard Temari ask, her eyes set ahead as we headed to the cafeteria. Shrugging, I racked my brain for possible options, only to come up empty handed.

She hummed beside me, pushing open the door as we looked around. "Well, how about we grab the rest of the gang, grab a bite from somewhere else and come back and eat outside?" I pondered over the idea in my head carefully.

Our lunch was fairly long and we hadn't eaten outside together in a long time. Honestly, a breath of fresh air might just be what I needed to get me through the rest of the day. "Sure, sounds good to me. How about Panera?"

She grinned as she rubbed the back of her neck, flagging down our small posse to where we were standing. "How did I know you were going to say that?" I couldn't help the giggle that slipped past my lips before responding, "You're my best friend. My dietary choices shouldn't be a surprise to you." The rest of our gang approached us as Temari motioned for everyone to follow her outside.

"So what's up?" Tenten asked, swinging her arm around my neck. Blowing a piece of hair from my face, I flashed her mock glare, "We're going to grab lunch and eat outside today." Her brow arched curiously before pulling away, "Seriously?"

I nodded with a grin, "What, I thought you loved the outdoors? That's practically like your natural habitat." She shoved me with a smirk tugging at her lips, "Oh shut up. It's just been a while." I was kind of curious as to why Temari suggested we eat outside in the first place. Honestly, it had been so long I don't even remember the last time it happened.

"So where we headed?" Naruto prodded, hands folded behind his head as he flashed me a casual grin. "Temari and I are going to Panera; you guys can go with or meet us back here when you get your food." Naruto seemed to mull over the idea before a snapping his fingers and slapping Sasuke on the back.

"Hey, let's go to that noodle place. They've got ramen to go!" The others groaned but I couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped. If Temari thought I was predictable when it came to food, then she obviously wasn't spending enough time with Naruto. I swear he practically lived off of ramen.

I smirked as Temari quickly snatched me and Tenten's hands, yanking us to her car. "Yeah, I don't think so. Have fun on your date you two." Sasuke groaned, walking off to his car with Naruto in tow. I shoved Tenten out of the way as I took control of the front seat.

"Dibs!" I smirked evilly as Tenten groaned. "God Ino," She flashed me a grin as she climbed into the backseat of Temari's car, "You're such a child." Sticking out my tongue, I turned around to mess with the radio.

I pretty much messed around on my phone the whole way there. We placed our orders and waited around a bit. A couple of people were there, more than likely on their lunch breaks. A few older men waved at us and I meekly looked away.

Temari seemed to follow my gaze and noticed the guys that were ogling the three of us. Arching her brow, she flashed them a smirk before pulling me by the waist and placing a kiss on my cheek. Blushing nervously, I gazed to the right to see the guys still staring.

"She's with me," Temari grinned out before releasing me with a none too subtle slap at my rear. Huffing, I paid for my food and fled towards Temari's car for safety. She and Tenten showed up a few seconds later, fixing me with innocent grins.

"I hate the both of you," I grumbled out, resting my chin in the palm of my hand. They only laughed at my obvious embarrassment as we made our way back to school. "The boys are back already," Tenten chimed from the backseat. "Said, they got us a table."  
>"Alright, tell them we're on our way." Tenten scoffed from behind me, "Nah, I was going to totally tell them that we died in some freak accident." Temari snorted as she pulled into the school parking lot. "The sarcasm, it hurts." She feigned a blow to the heart before collapsing in her seat.<p>

"And I'm the child." I puffed out, grabbing my lunch as I proceeded towards the tables outside before spotting Sasuke and Naruto. Sitting in the empty spot beside Sasuke, I opened my bag and pulled out my Panini. Taking a sip of my green tea, it caught my attention that Sasuke and Naruto weren't paying attention to their food.

It wasn't unusual for Sasuke to not eat right away but Naruto practically inhaled his food the minute he sat down. A frown pulled down my lips as I followed their gaze, "What are you guys staring at?" Naruto's jaw dropped as he pointed off in a field not too far away.

"I don't get it," I mumbled out. Naruto grabbed my head, angling it slightly to the left as I squinted my eyes. Focusing on where he had my head positioned, I noticed a group of about five or six kids. It wouldn't have been unusual if it wasn't for the fact that they weren't eating.

Sure, you didn't _have _to eat during lunch. However, doing backflips off the metal fence surrounding the school wasn't exactly normal either. The kids were taking turns flipping off the fence and then running and flipping over each other.

One of the kids, which upon further inspection I determined to be a girl, was literally standing on the fence. She was perfectly still, no hint of shaking or trembling. It wouldn't have been that amazing if it weren't for the fact that the fence was so damn thin.

Honestly, I was curious as to how she had managed to not fall on her face. I'm not quite sure what it was but something was compelling me to keep watching. As I did I couldn't help but marvel at her hair. It was long and had a silky look to it as it hung over her shoulder in a loose ponytail. However, it was the color of her hair that captivated me the most.

It was a bright pinkish color and it only seemed to match well with her mint green eyes. Her skin, although a bit pale, seemed healthy and only accentuated the rest of her features. She was – for a lack of a better term, gorgeous. I forced my eyes down, trying to quell the fact that I had just been staring another girl.

No one seemed to notice, much to my relief and I soon found my eyes flickering to Temari and Tenten. They too seemed to be rather intrigued in the little game that the group was engaged in. Temari had a rather subtle scowl upon her face but I could tell she was just as interested as we were. "What the hell are they doing?"

Tenten huffed as she leaned forward trying to get a better look, "That girl on the fence is going to take a pretty nasty fall if she doesn't get down." I agreed silently, although something was telling me otherwise. She genuinely seemed to know what she was doing and it didn't really matter to us either way if she fell considering we didn't know her.

Taking another sip of my tea, I turned around just in time to see a boy hop up onto a large generator. His hair was dark brown and was spiked in a similar fashion to Naruto's. He had on a simple black t-shirt and baggy grey sweatpants. Despite his rugged looks, he looked handsome in a boyish kind of way.

The others in the group stood in a small circle around them, cheering and whistling loudly. The boisterous noise had caught the attention of a few others as people began peering in the direction of the group. The girl and boy seemed to exchange a few words before laughing.

I continued to watch, eager to see just what they were cheering for. I didn't have to wait long before the two decided to make their move. Simultaneously, they jumped over each other, flipping once in midair before landing exactly where the other had been standing previously.

I heard the gasps and mutters of other students and I couldn't blame them. Just what the hell were they up to?

The girl moved again, flipping forward to land right back on the fence with ease. The guy dropped slightly, swinging his leg around to knock her off only for her to flip backwards and land on her hands. The group cheered as well as the myriad of students behind us.

The two exchanged a few more words before flipping backwards onto the generator and flipping off. They slapped each other playfully on the shoulder, smiles evident on their faces. Naruto was the first to speak as he gasped loudly.

"No way! Did you guys see that-"

Sasuke mercilessly struck Naruto on the back causing food to fly from his mouth. "Idiot, don't talk with your mouth full." Naruto only proceeded to force more ramen down his throat causing the rest of us to sigh. Typical Naruto.

Tenten waved around a chip before popping it in her mouth, "No I totally agree with him. That was pretty amazing." Rolling my eyes, I returned my food to its bag, it'd probably be best to just eat it later. With a shrug, I returned my eyes to the group, "I guess."

Temari scoffed, crumpling her trash into a ball and tossing it into the trash, "Why don't you go join them?" Tenten shrugged, leaning against the table as she crossed her legs, "I dunno. Think I should?" My eyes flickered to hers as I rolled my eyes.

No way she was serious, right?

"You're kidding?" Temari said, frown tugging at the corners of her lips. Shaking her head with a grin, she tossed us a grin and stood, "Nope. I'm gonna say hey, maybe see what they're up to." I was beginning to question her actions and moved to place my hand against her forehead, "Are you sure you're not sick?"

Swatting my hand away, she grinned and tugged my wrist. "Come on, let's just say hi." I frowned, biting my lip as I turned to Temari for help. "We don't know what they're like. Right Temari?" The smooth grin and flash of her teeth was enough for me to know that I was doomed.

Naruto hopped up as he grabbed my other wrist, "Yeah! Being as though we're the popular ones, they'd be more afraid of us right?" I groaned, not finding his peppered enthusiasm reassuring. That wasn't the point I was trying to make. What if they generally didn't want to be bothered? They seemed pretty content as they were.

With a sharp yank at my arm, I was unwillingly dragged to the small cluster of kids. They laughed and talked amongst each other while we made our way over. With each step as the distance diminished between us, I didn't know why but my heart was pounding in my chest.

Why was I so nervous?

After all, it was just another bunch of students. Normal high school students like the rest of us. Meeting someone new wasn't exactly my idea of frightening. With all the parties I went to, I practically met new people every weekend. Although those were people who I never really saw again until the next party.

The sounds of voices speaking beside me was enough to pull me from my thoughts. A small squeak left my lips as Tenten pulled away with a grin, "Thought you had zoned out for a second there. Say hi." Sighing, I glanced up to notice that we were right by the small group.

They watched us carefully, easy grins on all of their faces. The boy that I noticed earlier extended his hand towards Naruto, "Sup." Bubbling with energy, Naruto slapped his hand with his with a huge smile. "Sup. Name's Naruto!"

Everyone was taken aback by Naruto's overwhelming enthusiasm but they didn't seem too bothered. Chuckling, the other boy grinned, "Kiba. This is the gang." My eyes flickered over each of them carefully, they actually seemed pretty harmless but I knew better. Looks can be deceiving so you can never be too careful.

Kiba motioned for the group to come over, playful grin at his lips. Pointing to a boy with dark skin and white hair, he grinned, "This is Darui." He gave us a small wave and leaned against the fence. A girl with long brown hair and fair skin waved at us before introducing herself, "Hey, I'm Hana." Studying both her and Kiba, I noticed that they had tattoos on their faces. The shape actually seemed somewhat neat and suited both of them.

Snapping back to the current situation, I watched as three others of the group stepped forward. A boy similar in looks to Darui with shorter hair and a sucker hanging from his mouth waved casually. "Omoi. Sup-"

"And I'm Lee!" The group all shot him amused looks and I couldn't help but giggle. He truly was a character and reminded me a lot of Naruto in his own way. Kiba shoved another person forward and it was then that I realized it was the girl he had been with on the fence. She turned around to fix him with an annoyed glare before sighing and facing us with a tired smile, "I'm Sakura." I instantly noticed the calm and relaxed air that seemed to float about them, most of it fleeting from Sakura.

Naruto proceeded to introduce the rest of us before getting to me, "And this is Ino! This was totally her idea to come over and say hey, right Ino?" Stumbling my words, I shoved his hand off of me, "No it wasn't! You all did and I didn't!" Catching my slip up, I held up my hands hoping that they would't get the wrong idea.

"Sorry, not like that! I just-" Sakura slipped me a soft smile and I found my heart fluttering at the reaction. "No worries, I get it. Friends dragged you over here because they were curious. Although, you were slightly curious which is why you went along with it." I smiled sheepishly and nodded, surprised at how observant she was.

In spite of my previous reluctance to come over, I had to admit I was slightly glad I did. They didn't seem to be intimidated by us, not that we were terrifying or anything, but being popular did cause people to stereotype us quite often. My curiosity peaking, I asked the question that had been picking at my mind, "Hey, are you guys related?"

"Smart and cute," I heard Omoi tease causing my cheeks to flush. Kiba grinned and nodded, "Yeah, some of us are. Hana's my sister; you probably figured cause of the tattoos, huh?" I slipped him a small grin and nodded. "At least you guessed on the first try. A lot of people just assumed that she was my girlfriend and we got matching tattoo's. That practically spells awkward."(1)

I nodded again before hearing Kiba speak up, "And Omoi and Darui are twins, which was pretty obvious." (2) Sasuke shifted beside me, folding his arms before nodding his head towards the fence, "Saw you guys stuntin' over here earlier. Cool stuff man, what was it?"

Kiba rubbed the back of his neck, flashing Sakura a cool grin to which she returned. "Oh that. We were just messing around." Naruto quickly stepped in, "No way, that shit was tough!" The gang all grinned and laughed. Hana giggled, wrapping her arms around Sakura's neck before climbing up.

"Nah, these two were just showing off. Especially this girl," She teased with a smirk at Sakura who just shook her head with a smile. Tenten's curiosity must've flared a bit, with a questioning look she pried, "Was it like gymnastics or something?"

Darui folded his arms over his chest, steady gaze looking up at the sky, "Not exactly. Well, we do quite a bit of flipping and stuff so I guess it's not too far off." Slipping us an easy grin, he continued, "We're called traceurs. Ya ever heard of free running or parkour, that's what we do. We just flip and all that crap at school since we can't exactly run anywhere around here."

Kiba nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets, "We're just a bunch of kids who have way too much of an adrenaline rush for the average human being. We jump off cliffs and buildings and crap." Temari gave them a calculating gaze before smirking, "Sounds like a death wish to me."  
>With a chuckle, Omoi rolled the sucker around in his mouth before yanking it out and pointing it at us. "Yeah no, it totally is. It gives us a rush and it's something requires lots of practice, not to mention balls to handle."<p>

My own interest in the group was increasing at a rather alarming rate. Before I had the chance to ask another question, my words died in my throat at the sound of the bell. Hana sighed, dropping down from Sakura's back with a frown, "Lunch time's over guys." Turing to face us with a smile, she shrugged," Well it was pretty cool meeting you guys. Anytime you feel like it, feel free to come over."

Naruto grinned and pounded fists with Kiba, "Of course we will! You guys are dope as shit!" Everyone laughed and even I couldn't stop the huge grin plastered upon my face. I turned to face Sakura who was chatting idly with Tenten before facing me with a heart-tugging grin.

Blushing nervously, I tugged Tenten by the arm and waved causally. The more my mind flickered over to the group, the more interested I was becoming. They just had this air about them, one that I noticed that Naruto had all on his own. A personality that was just about as laid back and chill as they come.

Taking one final look back, I shook my head as we made our way inside. Of course, that stupid little grin was still on my face and would remain there for the rest of the day.

~o~

Having managed to survive the rest of the school day, I eagerly made my way outside. My head ached from the mass of information that I had the great displeasure of learning in my science class. It was a terrible subject, the worst.

Not to mention, my English teacher had assigned us some mediocre writing task. Something about what were our plans after we graduated. I swear high school is probably the most annoying thing in the world for every senior right now.

Honestly, like the teachers knew how excited we were to be graduating and yet they decided to pile on assignment after assignment just to make our lives a living hell. And if that wasn't bad enough, they'd torture us with assignments about our lives after graduation. Countdowns of the remainder of our school days in math class, essays about what we want to do after graduation in English and a multitude of other meaningless things.

Deep in my thought, a scowl pressed my lips together tightly as I tried to recall where I had parked my car. I heard my name being called a distance behind me as I kept walking. Turning only my head, I could see Tenten rushing towards me with a silly grin on her face.

Taking another step forward, I adjusted my bag on my shoulders and paused to face her completely, "What are you doing-" My voice halted on its own as I saw her grin fade into a look of complete horror. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to make out the words that fell from her lips.

"Ino, move!"

Move? My eyebrow arched carefully at her demand as I shook my head, not quite understanding. Time moved in slow motion as I turned around slowly, my eyes widening as a sickening realization dawned upon me.

Despite the fear tugging in my chest, I couldn't force my body to move. I heard Tenten scream and before I knew it I felt myself being pulled into something warm as I fell to the ground. A rather loud crash and screech of tires sounded behind me causing me to grip tighter to whatever I had landed on.

Sounds of screams and mutters sounded around me as I mustered the courage to open my eyes. The first thing I noticed was a black jacket-clad chest beneath me as I realized that I had landed on top of a person. My eyes widened an even greater fraction as I immediately recognized the silky pink hair from before.

Pulse racing quickly as my throat ran dry; I swallowed before calling out the familiar name, "Sakura?" She sat up slowly, and it was then that I had noticed the arm that was wrapped tightly at my slim waist. Quick breaths escaped her as forest green eyes narrowed at something behind me. Her body was shaking rapidly as she grinded her teeth together, "Fucking hell."

Turning around to see the object of her clear annoyance, I was greeted by the site of a car that had crashed into pole near the school's parking lot. A boy with black hair and green eyes rushed over to us with panic written all over his face, "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I was going so fast and I didn't even see y-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as I saw Sasuke storm over and deliver a nasty blow to his cheek, "How the hell did you _not_ see her!?" I could tell the situation was getting slightly out of hand and just in the nick of time I saw Naruto and Temari rush over to pull him away from beating the helpless boy into a bloody pulp.

"Ino, oh my god are you alright?" I heard Tenten ask, stooping down beside me and Sakura. My throat squeezed tightly, unable to form a clear sentence as my heart raced in my chest. A car had almost hit me. A perfectly normal day had almost ended with me in either the hospital…or dead. The wave of nausea and emotions washed over me so quickly that I found myself burying my head into the crook of Sakura's neck.

Tears escaped my eyes mercilessly as I sobbed into her neck. My fists grabbed her shirt desperately as my body shook with the force of my emotions. Getting over the initial shock, she pulled me tighter against her, cheek brushing against mine as she moved to my ear, "It's alright. You're okay."

I could hear the turmoil of emotions flowing through her words as she stumbled to remain calm in her own sense. I continued to shake in her arms, my body becoming a slave to the onslaught of nervous tremors.

I could hear a few other voices, one I immediately recognized to be Kiba's. "What the hell happened? Are they alright?" I heard Sasuke sigh, trying to beat down the urge to reconnect his fist with the boy's face who had nearly run me over.

"That asshole almost hit Ino but Sakura got her out of the way," He breathed out. I heard the faintest mumble of a curse from Kiba before he walked over to us. Still clinging to Sakura, I pulled back only slightly to face him.

"You alright?" I nodded slowly. I obviously wasn't alright, not emotionally at least. I was all shaken up on the inside that I didn't think I could even stand on my own right now. Physically, I was fine, which was the only reason I nodded.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips before he nodded and turned to Sakura, "And you." I pulled back a bit more, curious to see what he would say. With a shaky breath, he flashed Sakura a rather amused grin, "You are one crazy bastard, I'll say that."

To my surprise, the rest of the gang grinned and nodded and I could see the faintest trace of a frown pull at Sakura's lips. "She could've been killed. I had to do something." She squeezed my waist tighter, helping me to my feet as she handed me over to Sasuke who eagerly took me in his arms.

"Sakura," Temari began with a stern look. "We owe you big time." The frown at Sakura's lips only deepened as she shook her head, clutching her wrist. I noticed that it was in a rather awkward angle but I refused to speak up on it.

"Don't worry about it really. I'm just glad I got there in time," She winced as she released her wrist with a sigh. Of course I figured someone else would notice and it just so happened to be Tenten, "Your wrist. It looks-"

"Broken. Yeah probably," Sakura inspected it before dropping it to her side. "No worries though. A broken wrist is nothing compared to what could have happened." Her eyes fell to mine as she gave me a small smile, "Make sure she gets home okay. I'll go get this…" She grinned smoothly as she held up her wrist, "Checked out. So don't worry about me."

I saw Temari step forward, placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Seriously. We appreciate it a lot Sakura. You guys are all right with us. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. Get that wrist checked out, alright?" The sincerity of Temari's words had caused my heart to flutter gently.

Temari was pretty calm and collected and I guess the thought of nearly losing me had gotten her to the point where her emotions were slipping. I immediately felt a painful tug of regret, here all of my friends were thanking her yet I'm the one she saved and I hadn't so much as mumbled a single word.

I opened my lips to speak but she just fixed me with a knowing smile, glancing between Temari and myself. "You got it. Yeah, I'll get it looked at before I head home. I'll see ya around." Waving at us, she walked off with her group and I noticed how Hana had immediately darted to her side, worry evident on her face as she brushed it off with a grin.

Sasuke offered to drive me home, which I allowed. Everyone followed me home, Naruto taking Sasuke's car since they had rode together to school. My mother immediately tackled me into a hug, worry laced in her words as I patted her back, ensuring her that I was fine and not hurt in the least. She informed my father who evidently wasn't happy about nearly having his "baby girl" killed and threatened to kill the boy.

After my friends had left and my parents had calmed down enough to let me out of their sights when I convinced them that I was simply going to lay down in bed, I climbed the steps and steadily climbed into my bed. Glancing at the ceiling, I couldn't help the soft smile at my lips as I closed my eyes.

Sakura, a girl who I had only known for all of ten minutes had saved my life, and for that, I was truly thankful. Needless to say, that was the last thing my mind envisioned as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnote 1: It's crazy that I look similar to my older brother, we spend a lot of time together, and when people see us, they instantly assume we're dating instead of friends or siblings. It's so awkward and I'm like…no you imbecile, he's my brother. -_- It's just weird man.<strong>

**2: I know they're not brothers but it's my story, which means I can do whatever the hell I want. So come at me bruh**

**Yes I know, I need to calm down with the new stories until I finish the first ones I started. Not gonna lie, Not A Good Sign is getting harder for me to write. I am having serious writers block when it comes to that thing. Not sure, maybe I'll finish it, maybe not. I'll try and figure something out. This has been eating me away as do all my new ideas and now that it's gone, I can return to The Memories That Remain since I know you guys are eager little bunnies. So yeah, hope you like it, long ass first chapter I know, the rest won't be nearly as long, at least I hope not. So parkour…cool stuff man…seriously, if you've never heard of it, YouTube it and be amazed. I'd probably die running around like that which is why I find it awesome. Read and review, the whole shebang! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so excited to type another chapter, like seriously. This is my new baby and will be receiving most of my attention but I will do my best not to slack behind with the rest of my stories. Love you a bunches; now read and review before I drop a pickle down your throat! I'll do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I swear if they tell me to be careful one more fucking time, someone's getting their head chewed off!

"Ino sweetheart, please! You're father and I just want you to –", My mother exclaimed, worry in her voice as I snatched my bag and headed downstairs. "Mom, lay off it already! Ichiro let's go!", I screamed at my brother. I swear if I have to spend one more second in this goddamn house, I am going to lose my shit.

I heard a snicker behind me as I sharply turned around to glare at my younger brother. His amused blue eyes snapped up to mine, "What?" Groaning, I pulled him by the arm before slamming the front door behind us.

He sighed, following me to my car as he climbed in the front passenger seat. I started up the car, frowning at him as he sat there. "What?," He mumbled, pulling on his seat belt. Shaking my head, I pulled out of our driveway, turning down the street.

"What exactly did you do yesterday? Mom and dad have been on your ass all morning," He asked, typing away at his phone. "Almost got myself killed at school. Some kid almost hit me with his car and now mom and dad won't hop off," I huffed out, slowing down as I approached the stoplight.

He put down his phone, frowning at me deeply, "Why'd you do something like that?" Pinching the bridge of my nose, I pressed on the gas as I turned down another street, "I didn't purposely try to get hit you loser! I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Snickering, he fished his headphones from his backpack before pulling them around his neck, "Easy sis, I'm kidding. But maybe you should try to watch out next time." I rolled my eyes, pulling in front of the large middle school, "Shouldn't I be the one telling you to stay out of trouble?"

He shrugged, flashing me a toothy grin, "Yeah but I'm not the one who almost got hit by a car." I scoffed, shoving him slightly, "Get out of my car dork." He laughed before pointing at his cheek, rolling my eyes, I placed a kiss on his cheek before he did the same to mine.

"You picking me up from school?," he asked, waving at one of his friends. I sighed, running a few ideas through my head, "I might be going over to Temari's after school today." He shrugged, pulling his headphones over his ears, "No worries. I'll catch the bus to Konohamaru's then; just pick me up from there."

I nodded, waving him off, "Oh and say hi to Keiko for me." I watched with a smirk as his cheeks flushed a deep red, he mumbled turning around with a frown, "_Goodbye_ Ino." I laughed and sped off, assuming I had teased him enough. Making my way to school, I noticed Tenten sitting down on the main steps. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up when she saw me, rushing over as I locked my car.

"Are you okay?," She asked, pulling me into a tight hug. Rolling my eyes, I patted her back and pulled away, "I'm fine, _mom_." She huffed and pulled me by the arm into the school, "It's not funny Ino. You could've gotten seriously hurt yesterday if Sakura didn't save your ass."

My stomach did a small flip at the mention of her name. Sakura. I wondered if she'd gotten her wrist checked out. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'd feel like complete shit if she ended up having to have major surgery or something because I didn't know how to watch my surroundings.

I secretly hoped that I could see her today. I convinced myself that it was only so that I could thank her properly for saving me yesterday, but the small annoying voice in the back of my head said otherwise. I was abruptly snatched from my thoughts at the sound of Tenten's voice, "Are you listening to me?"

Stumbling at having been caught, I nodded. "Oh yeah? Tell me what the last thing I said was?," she smirked, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Are you listening to me?," I replied smartly, teasing grin at my lips. Drawing up her lips into a full on smile, she shoved me playfully, "Cute."

"Aren't I always?," I laughed, making my way to my locker. Grabbing my history textbook, I slipped it into my bag before someone caught my eye. Clad in a dark grey jacket and blue jeans, Kiba walked down the hall, frown pulling at his lips.

His eyes flickered around a bit before resting on me, his whole expression lightened as he walked over to us, "Hey hey, what's up?" I offered him a sincere smile, fixing my bag, "Nothing much, getting ready to learn some history."

Chuckling, he forced his hands in his pockets, "True shit. Yeah, I'm heading to math now." I nodded, biting my lip as I quickly spilled out the question that had been nagging me, "How is Sakura?" The question seemed to throw him off but a smile immediately replaced his shocked expression.

"Trust me; she's been through a lot worse. Don't worry about her. But she's alright. She's on a bit of meds so it's got her a bit tired. Her mom had to drive her to school so she didn't wipe out on the way here."

I nodded, rubbing my arm nervously. Kiba chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder, "No worries. She'll be here, you can catch her at lunch. She's fine, just a bit tired and with her hand, she won't be flipping around with us today."

Chewing my lip, I nodded again. Despite his encouraging words, it didn't help to improve my mood any. The fact that she was all hopped up on meds and couldn't even function properly made me feel insanely guilty.

The bell caught our attention and with a wave, Kiba made his way down the hall. Tenten seemed to have noticed my down mood as she carefully pulled me along to class.

I sat there, idly taking notes as the history teacher, Asuma, rambled on about different wars and how they began. Resting my chin in my palm, I glanced at the clock. Only a few more minutes and I could be out of here and on my way to math.

I was granted my salvation sooner than I expected as I practically fled from the classroom. Temari met me at my locker as I traded my history book for my math book. As I stumbled to my math class, I could only hope that lunch would get here and soon.

~o~

I found myself sitting upon the large green generator, legs crossed as I watched Kiba and Darui practice a few flips. Omoi and Lee were doing pushups not too far away and Hana and Sakura were nowhere to be found.

Too say I was upset was probably a huge understatement. I had rushed over here as soon as math let out just so I could see her and she wasn't even here. Kiba walked over to shake me from my disappointing mood, placing a careful hand on my shoulder he spoke, "Hey, don't worry. She's here."

My mood instantly ignited with an intense fire as I looked around frantically. Surely enough, Hana was tugging along an exhausted looking Sakura. She seemed coordinated enough but her eyes were heavy and her body appeared to be working on autopilot.

Walking over, Hana released her with a small smile, "Look who I managed to find hiding out in the library." Sakura gave her a tired look, yawning she turned to face me as her eyes blinked a few times, "Ino?"

Swallowing my nerves, I nodded and fixed her with a small smile, "Y-yeah. How are you feeling?" Her tired green eyes blinked again as she fought back another yawn, "Tired. You?" I shakily grabbed her hand as I pulled her closer. Wrapping my arms around her neck softly, I mumbled, "I'm alright. Thanks to you."

She clearly wasn't expecting me to hug her and I thought to pull away before I felt her hand slide from my waist to my back, "You're welcome." Her arm lingered around my body before Kiba cleared his throat causing me to flinch and yank my arms back.

Kiba watched us with a sneaky grin, smirking at Sakura who only rolled her eyes tiredly. "By the way Sakura, I'm guessing Kiba didn't mention to you that we can't bring you home today right?," Hana grinned apologetically.

"He left that part out," She grumbled out with a yawn, rubbing her neck tiredly. Kiba kicked at a small rock by his foot, shoving his hands in his pocket as he looked up at Sakura, "So how you gonna get home?" Shrugging, Sakura carefully pulled herself up to sit down beside me on the generator, "I don't know Kiba. Maybe I'll just catch the bus to the closest stop near my house and walk the rest of the way." A plan quickly poking at my mind, I spoke up, "I can take you home."

Everyone's eyes were on me as I rubbed my arm, avoiding their penetrating stares. "You don't have to do that Ino," Sakura mumbled and I could practically feel her perceptive stare against the back of my head. "I know, but I want to. Just think of it as thanks for saving me."

I don't know if she simply was thinking of a kind way to reject me or what but her long period of silence disturbed me greatly. About a minute later, she answered, "I'd hate to impose on you Ino, really. If you insist then I will but allow me to repay the favor."

I shook my head, excited that she accepted my offer, "I think saving my life was enough of a favor. Really, I don't mind." A small smile graced her lips and even though she looked on the verge of passing out, it was probably the most heart-stopping thing I've ever seen.

"Well, looks like it all worked out then," Kiba grinned, slapping Sakura on the back roughly causing her to flinch. "Will you watch it asshole! She's not up for your roughhousing right now," Hana quickly reprimanded, soothingly rubbing Sakura's back.

She moved her lips as if she was going to speak only for her to stop. She had a pained look on her face and I could make out the small trace of sweat that trickled along her forehead. Sure, it was relatively warm out, but not enough to start sweating.

Concerned by her state, I placed my hand on her shoulder carefully, "You okay?" She bit her lip, drawing in a small breath as she shook her head no. I was shocked. Most of the time people brushed it off and said they were fine, now I felt even more concerned.

"What's wrong?," I asked worriedly, searching to see what could be causing her so much pain. Shakily she moved her hand to her wrist before wincing as soon as she made contact. "Sakura, did you take your painkillers this morning?," Hana called from beside her, worry on her face.

Shakily, she shook her head no as a pained groan slipped past her lips. "The hell were you thinking! Do you have them here with you?," Kiba growled out, snatching her bag from the ground as she shook her head again.

"Shit." I heard Kiba curse again as he threw Sakura's bag to the side. Her teeth grinded together as a pained whine slipped past her throat. "Do you think the nurse might have some?," I asked, hopping down from the generator to move in front of Sakura.

"Maybe, I'll go check," Hana quickly responded before sprinting head on to the building. Nodding, I faced Sakura who was mumbling something to herself. Placing my hand on her cheek, I bit my lip as I lifted her eyes to meet mine.

"Shh, you're okay. You're okay now," I whispered soothing words to her, although I wasn't sure who needed them more. She looked absolutely shaken up but my nerves were all over the place. I repeated the words, dragging my fingertips across her cheek gently.

Her eyes flashed several times, each containing a different emotion as her body tried to calm down its shaking. Her fists were clenched, tightening and reopening stiffly as she groaned at the pain again. Stepping closer, I pulled her head to my shoulder and wrapped my arms around her neck. Her hands darted to my waist, dragging me closer causing an immediate blush to appear.

Hana returned quickly, yanking off the cap of the bottle and grabbing two pills and a bottle of water from her bag before giving it to Sakura. She took them eagerly as we all watched her to make sure she would calm down. Thankfully enough, her body stopped shaking as she relaxed into the soothing powers of the medicine.

Glad that she was all right, I cursed at realizing what I had just done. I had immediately comforted her but in a more intimate way than I would have expected. Having a younger brother who liked to get hurt all the time was enough to make me the most paranoid person on earth. I simply acted on instinct and the sudden realization of it all had me pulling out of Sakura's hold almost instantly.

Her breathing was still a bit panicked and the minute I stepped away, I saw the upset look in her eyes. I wanted nothing more than to pull her back against me and whisper to her that she was fine, and yet, I still knew nothing about this girl. However, with each passing second, I found my curiosity at its peak.

"I think lunch is just about over. Meet me in the parking lot after school," I mumbled, studying her carefully. Avoiding my gaze, she nodded and with that, I made my way back inside. Heading to my class, I slipped inside the empty room and took my seat.

~o~

Leaning against my car, I looked around, hoping to spot the impossible to miss pink hair. Having explained to Temari that I simply could not make it to her house today, I had rushed outside, expecting Sakura to be here already.

Despite her perfect timing in saving my life yesterday, ten minutes had already passed since class let out and I was growing worried. Ironically enough, I saw Sakura heading my way, hands in her pockets and bag thrown over her shoulder.

Frowning, I waited for her to come closer before I spoke, "You okay?" She nodded silently, looking up to flash me a weak smile, "Sorry. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I ended up spending the rest of the day in the nurses' office."

I felt a twinge of remorse upon hearing her answer. Of course she had gone to the nurse after her little mishap earlier. I didn't even consider if she was all right and simply assumed that she was merely taking her time. Shaking my head, I smiled and unlocked the door, "No worries. I didn't wait very long."  
>Nodding, she hopped in and fastened her seatbelt. "Where to oh heroic savior of mine?," I teased, hoping it would get some reaction out of her. She glanced over at me and with a roll of her eyes, she chuckled and looked out the window, "If the fair maiden would be so kind as to take me near Tanaka Middle School, if it's not too much trouble."<p>

Snorting at her comment, I giggled as I pulled out of the parking lot, "Not at all. My little brother goes to school there. I have to pick him up from his friends which is a few minutes from there." She stiffened slightly in her seat but had remained silent.

Watching her intently, I noticed as she slowly eased up, a small scowl pulling down her cheerful smile. "Your wrist bothering you again?," I asked. Clearly thrown off guard, she turned to face me with a nervous look. Slowly, she tossed me a weak smile, "Yeah. Darn thing just started hurting again."

I frowned, turning back to face the road. I could tell she was lying but we hadn't exactly breached the point for either of us to be demanding explanations. Brushing it off, I continued past the middle school until I came to a large neighborhood a few roads down.

Honking the horn, I leaned back and was shocked to see Sakura grabbing her bag while fixing me with a confused look. "What is it?," I asked, frowning at how intently she was looking at me. Shaking her head in disbelief, she pointed outside the window, "How did you know where I live?"

Arching my brown, I looked around before pointing at the house in front of us, "You live here?" Shaking her head, she pointed at the house right beside it, "No, but I live there." Shocked at the newly received information, I found myself giggling. "What's so funny?"

I shook my head as I honked the horn again, "It's funny that I pick up my brother from here just about every other day and yet I've never met you until yesterday. You've been here the whole time." I giggled again, smiling as I flagged down my brother and Konohamaru as they walked over.

Sakura shook her head but smiled nonetheless. Grabbing her bag, she stood, "Thanks for the ride Ino. I really appreciate it." I smiled and nodded, "Of course. Let me know if you need a ride tomorrow, if you're not able to drive that is."

Rubbing the back of her neck, she shook her head, "Nah, I'd hate to impose on you any further." I rolled my eyes as I looked around in my bag for a pen and piece of paper. Quickly scribbling something down, I handed it to her, "It's my number. Feel free to text me if you need something or if you just want to talk."

Her cheeks turned a dark crimson as she looked away with a nod. I watched as a woman with short blonde hair peaked her head from the door with a smile, "Sakura honey! Come inside!" Groaning, Sakura rubbed the back of her neck before flashing me a small smile. I waved her off with a smile of my own as she disappeared behind her front door.

Ichiro hopped in beside me, throwing his bag in the back seat. Konohamaru came up to my window, flashing me a grin as I rolled it down, "How are you Konohamaru?" He grinned as he leaned forward on his arms, "I'm definitely better now that you're here." Rolling my eyes, I glanced at Ichiro who had an annoyed look on his face. "Is that so?," I mumbled as I turned back to the annoying pest at my window.

He nodded before turning his cheek to me as he pointed at it, "A small kiss before you go?" I rolled my eyes as I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before rolling up my window. Pulling out of the driveway, he grinned widely while waggling his fingers at me.

I laughed a bit before turning back to Ichiro, shoving him slightly I frowned, "What's your problem?" He shrugged, rolling my arm off of him as he glared out the window, "I'm fine." Narrowing my eyes, I turned down the radio and pulled off on the side of the street, "Okay, you know better than to play this game with me. No secrets between you and me, remember?"

He groaned, moving his hands to grab his headphones before I snatched them and chucked them to the back of the car. "What the fuck Ino!?," He snapped at me coldly. "Ichiro, talk to me, please?" I asked calmly, I watched him flinch as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Despite being my younger brother, he wasn't too much of a pest. This was the primary reason that we were so close. Times when we did argue, he always avoided getting me too upset, he openly admitted to me that it bothered him when I was upset. The desperation in my voice must have been enough to get through to him.

"Ino," He started, turning to face me with a tired look. I only stared at him, frown on my lips as I waited for him to continue. "I just don't like when Konohamaru acts like that around you. It's annoying and when we hang out, it's like all he talks about."

My eyes widened as he continued, "I'm your brother. I don't want to hear about how hot you are from my friends; it makes me so damn sick. And when he asks you for those damn kisses all the time, you actually give them to him. He always gushes about it to our friends."

I started to speak but he only shot me another look, "Don't Ino. I guess I'm just being selfish. It's not like you like him so it doesn't mean anything. We're just so close and I don't like the idea that someone else gets to have your attention. It's stupid but I just don't like having to share you."

I frowned, opening the car door as I walked around and yanked him out. He was even more shocked as I crushed him to my chest, kissing the top of his head, I sighed, "God, you're such a dork." He groaned, trying to pull away but I only held him tighter, "Don't tease me about it Ino. I already didn't want to tell you about it."

Rolling my eyes, I held him tighter, "Shut up and let me talk. I'm not going anywhere and you said it yourself that I have no interest in those little friends of yours. Relax, I'm not just going to up and leave you one day."

He huffed as he, turned his head to look away from me, "I'm not stupid Ino. One day you'll meet someone and they'll be special enough to take you from me. You'll fall in love and go off and get married. We won't be like this anymore Ino, that's what I'm afraid of." I flinched at his defeated tone but shook my head anyway.

"You underestimate me," I mumbled as I gripped his chin, forcing him to look at me. "I don't care what happens, I don't plan on leaving you, got it? You are my little brother which means I need to keep my eye on you."

He snorted, and I couldn't help but smile as I continued, "And what about me? You'll get married and stuff one day too, then who will I have to bug me and tease me. Sure my future partner could give me kisses on the cheek but only you can give me those special ones."

He blushed and turned to watch me carefully. "I promise, I won't go anywhere. I'll stop giving in to Konohamaru too if you want." I looked around before smiling, "How about this, you and me can spend the rest of the day together. We can do whatever you want, just us two. My treat."

I nearly giggled at how his eyes perked up so quickly, "Really?" I smiled and ruffled his hair, "Of course. We can hang out Saturday too, promise." He snorted as he looked at the ground before slowly looking up at me with a half-smile, "Thanks sis."

Giggling, I leaned down to kiss his cheek, pulling him into another hug. "I love you." He chuckled, returning the embrace as he pulled away and kissed my cheek, "Yeah, I love you too." Grinning, I bounced happily back to the driver's seat, "Where to?"

He thought for a moment before a huge grin broke across his face, "Dave and Buster's!(1) Whoever gets the most tickets wins!" I laughed as I nodded, "Alright, you got it." He smirked as he shoved me playfully, "Oh man sis, you are going down hard!"

Snorting, I shoved him back before turning back to the road, "Oh no little brother, _you're_ going down."

* * *

><p><strong>I've been working on this chapter for like a week. I started and kept re-writing it. I changed so much stuff and I finally just said fuck it, we'll go with this. So yeah, I'm back at college so I'll try to update as frequently as I can. Read and review, love your awesome faces! Stay warm!<strong>

1. I absolutely love Dave and Buster's...it's like Chuck E. Cheese's for big kids!


	3. Chapter 3

**Omghee, omghee, omgheee! I'm squealing and fan-girling so hard! So the other day I PM'd my favoritest author in the whole wide world, Shycadet! I'm sure most of you have read her stories if you've been reading SakuIno. Anyways, I sent her a message and not only did she reply back but she also read and reviewed one of my stories! I think I'm going to throw up; I could die happy right now! Shy, I luh you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>**  
><strong>

"Finally, you guys are home! I was starting to get worried," My mom squealed in delight before pulling my brother and me into a bone-crushing hug. Patting her back awkwardly, I pulled away. "I took Ichiro to Dave and Buster's for a bit. We haven't spent much time together so we just decided to go."

Taken aback, she glanced at Ichiro for confirmation. He flashed her a huge grin as he popped a few skittles in his mouth, "Yeah. It was pretty fun." Studying us both, she shook her head with a tired sigh, "Alright, well dinner will be ready in a few."

I nodded and was going to snag a few piece of candy from Ichiro before I was scooped up into a pair of strong arms. A smile immediately pulled at my lips as my father spun me around, "Miss me much?" He scoffed as he returned me down to the floor, ruffling my hair which only resulted in an annoyed puff of my cheeks.

"Of course, but you know I think I enjoy your mothers' company even more," He teased, immediately causing me to blanch and Ichiro to gag in disgust. "Inoichi!" My mother frowned, a pinkish tint decorating her cheeks as she popped her head out from the kitchen.

A laugh rumbled at his chest as he swung an arm around Ichiro's neck, "I'm kidding. Don't worry son, you'll get yours soon enough. Ino's mentioned a little lady you've got your eyes on, hmm?" I nearly doubled over in laughter only to catch myself with silent chuckles as Ichiro glared at me.

"Who's this young lady Ichiro," My mom inquired, wiping her hands on a towel as she stooped down in front of my brother, an excited smile at her lips. "It's nothing," Ichiro grumbled out, his face practically burning from the intense blush of embarrassment.

Despite being amused by my brother's misfortune, I decided to rescue him from our teasing parents, "Alright, let's drop it. He's a man now, he needs his privacy." My parents relented but promised to bring up the conversation again.

I should've known better. Sure enough, my parents directed their curiosity at me. "What about you Princess?" Despite the teasing tone, there was a deeper sense of annoyance from my father. Shrugging, I walked into the kitchen, washing my hands as I made my plate.

"What _about _me Dad?," I mumbled, moving to the living room before my mother fixed me with a stern look. Rolling my eyes, I went back to sit at the dining room table instead. It was seldom that we ate in the living room. My mom was worried about the television interrupting what was meant to be family time.

No one ever did much talking but I decided to entertain her if only for tonight. Picking at my food slowly, I carefully looked up into the calculating blueish-green eyes of my father. He repeated his question, drawing his fork to his lips, "Well?"

"Well, what? I'm still single and I'm perfectly happy," I huffed out. Arching a rather amused brow, he studied me for a second before sighing, "I'm just saying kiddo, I might be your father but even I'm curious as to why you haven't brought home a guy yet. You're not talking to any boys at school?"

Dodging the question, I narrowed my eyes at Ichiro who looked like he was having a field day all at my expense. I mouthed for him to help me only for him to flash me a grin and pick at his food. Ungrateful little shit. My thoughts were interrupted by my father's next question, "Any girls then?"

My mother rushed to my side, slamming her hand onto my back as I tried to regain my breath. Ichiro all but fell out of his chair, clutching his sides as he howled with laughter, "Oh man! Nice one dad!" Sighing, my mother, fixed a rather crude look at both my father and brother, "Enough you two. Who Ino's dating is none of our concern, be it guy or girl."

Groaning, I shoved my plate to the middle of the table, my appetite having been washed away by my utter humiliation. "Sweetheart where are you going?" Ignoring her question, I silently slipped out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room. Closing the door, I fell onto my bed, smothering my face into the softness of my sheets.

My moment of peace didn't last long as the door to my room creaked open. "What do you want dad," I asked, not bothering to remove my face from my pillows. "Guess again," I frowned at the voice and lifted my head only to see Ichiro with my bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Forgot something. Your phone's been ringing nonstop by the way," He said, tossing me my phone and throwing my bag at the foot of my bed. My fingers reached for my phone, quickly grasping it as I flicked on the screen.

I had several missed messages from Temari and Tenten, 2 missed calls from my mother and another call from an unfamiliar number. Furrowing my brow, I responded to the group message, deleted the missed call notifications from my mother and eyed the last call warily.

"What?" Ichiro mumbled at my confused expression, hands shoved in the pocket of his grey hoodie. I shook my head, racking my brain for any possible explanation, "I got a call from a number I don't know." Losing interest, he dipped out of my room presumably to return back downstairs and finish eating.

Biting my lip, I ran the thought of calling the number back. Typically, if it was someone I knew, they would text me first or leave a voicemail. Maybe it was some sort of telemarketer or another annoying money swindle. My curiosity got the best of me as I pressed the number immediately regretting my decision as the phone began ringing.

It continued to ring for a while and I had thought that maybe it was just someone calling the wrong number before the groggy voice of a female picked up, "Hello?" Pausing for a second, I waited before stumbling out, "H-hey? Did someone call this number?"

The person on the other line was quiet before a quick rustling in the background was heard, "Ino?" How in the hell did they know my name? Clearing my throat, I eyed the phone before placing it back at my ear, "Speaking?"

A soft and familiar chuckle sounded from the other end of the phone, "I'm stupid. I didn't text you first." I frowned with confusion before shaking my head, "I'm sorry but who is this?" Another laugh before I heard a response, "Just your knight in shining armor."

Memories of yesterday flooded my mind and the voice all of a sudden became clear to me as I blurted out her name, "Sakura!" Her musical and light-hearted laugh sounded again as I imagined the grin plastered on her face, "Right you are Miss Yamanaka."

I rolled my eyes with a smile playing at my lips, "And to what do I owe this unexpected yet greatly appreciated phone call, oh gracious savior of mine?" She snorted as she fiddled around with something in the background, "Cute. I just wanted to make sure you got my number."

Rolling onto my back, I toyed with the stringy plush strands of my pillow, "So instead of texting me like a normal person you decided to call? Wanted to hear my voice again?" Clicking her teeth, she chuckled softly, "Looks like you figured me out." My eyes widened a fraction or so before rolling in a typical manner.

I switched my phone to my other ear, using my right hand to search my bed for my remote, "So how's your wrist?" I heard her groan in frustration, mumbling something quietly so I couldn't hear, "Still hurts like a bitch. My mom is giving me hell for it."

Finding my remote, hidden under my enormous stack of pillows, I replied, "Sorry." She was silent for a moment and I had to double check to make sure that I hadn't hung up on her on accident. I could make out an exhausted sigh as she groaned again, "What are you sorry for?"

"You got hurt because of me. Kiba even mentioned that you might not be able to mess around with your gang for a bit," I answered solemnly. I felt extremely guilty, especially after seeing how much it meant to her. She was having none of my pity today as she broke the silence, "Okay first of all, don't ever listen to Kiba. He's and idiot."

I chuckled at her teasing knowing fully well after hearing from Kiba, that the two were very close. "Secondly," she started again, "I told you it was fine. I would have been more angry at myself if I hadn't gotten there in time." Not thinking before replying, I poured out the question that had been bothering me, "But why? You barely knew me."

I could visualize her laid-back demeanor, frown tugging at her lips as she shrugged, "What difference does it make whether you know someone or not? If the opportunity to save someone's life ever comes up, you should do whatever you can to help."

"But you could've have just as easily been killed," I lectured, scowl at my lips as I flicked on my TV. Sighing, she paused briefly, "I suppose…but you don't have to put your life in danger just to save someone else's. If by some unfortunate stroke of bad luck had that car hit you, I would have at least made sure you were okay. I know CPR; I could've called the police…anything."

It was very clear what she was getting at but some part of me just wasn't comprehending. Shaking my head, I flipped through a few channels before giving up completely. "But I was still a stranger. Someone you had no ties to and had only met a few hours before."

"Ino," She sighed tiredly, "If we only helped out the people we knew, then a decent portion of the world would be dead. I didn't have to think about it, I just did it. Everyone isn't as fortunate." The last part of her speech carried on a solemn tone as she grew silent.

"Sakura?"

"Don't worry about me Ino, I'm fine," She answered a bit quickly for my taste. Releasing a tired sigh, I nodded, "Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" I heard a voice sound in the background but whatever it was died out. She probably put me on mute so I didn't have to hear.

I started to sort through the channels again only for Sakura's voice to resurface through the silence, "If you don't mind. My mom thinks I need to keep up with the meds and doesn't trust me not to tap out behind the wheel."

Despite the short time lapse, I had already managed to forget what we were talking about. The second she mentioned about her driving however, it had all come rushing back to me, "Oh okay. No problem. I've gotta take Ichiro to school, is 7:30 a good time?"

"Sure," She answered, a weird tone lingering in her voice, "Yeah, that's fine." Getting slightly annoyed, I pressed the question, "Are you sure you're okay Sakura? If you're not feeling well maybe you should take tomorrow off from school."

"Alright, later Ino," she rushed out, not giving me time to reply as she hung up. Frowning at my phone, I saved the number and pulled up my messages to send back to her.

_**Well, text me in the morning if you decide to go. Ttyl?**_

I pressed send, biting my lip as I hoped for an answer. Minutes passed and still nothing. My good mood having been burned down to nothing, I sighed and disposed of my phone, screen down onto my nightstand.

Oh well, looks like 6:30 is my designated bedtime for the night.

~o~

I had dropped off Ichiro at school and there was still no word from Sakura. I had half a mind to just drive over to her house but figured that would probably be a bad idea. After all, I wasn't entitled to a response and who was I to just go barging into her home like that?

Brushing it off, I headed on to school. If she needed me then I'm sure she'd give me a call.

It would seem that Tenten had taken it upon herself to greet me at the front door. After assuring her that I was fine, we made our way inside and lingered around the halls until the first bell signaled us to go to class.

Just like that, the day ran by slowly. It had turned into a bit of a routine now. Me counting down the time for lunch just so I get there and see Sakura and the gang. It was odd how much I had become dependent on her presence after a few days.

I might as well had taped a sign to my forehead that read disappointed because that was exactly how I felt after I had finally made it to lunch. Darui and Omoi as well as Lee had all greeted me. They mentioned that Kiba and Hana had to meet up with Sakura for something today.

In other words, looks like Sakura took my advice and decided not to show up to school after all. Disappointed? More like utterly frustrated and a bit lonely. Excusing myself from my friends, I made my way to the bathroom, whisking out my phone as I typed furiously.

_**Where are you?**_

* * *

><p><strong>School I swear is taking every bit of happiness out of my life. I don't want to drop out but I don't like being stressed. Anyways, I'm still gushing over the reviews from Shy. That tickled my peach. Sorry I haven't updated and sorry this chapter is so short, like I said, school is a pain in my rear right now. Fanfiction was down for a bit so I'll work on some other chapters for you guys. Love ya! As always, read and review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm going out to eat soon with my buddies so I figured I'd see how quickly I can type up a chapter for your lovely baby faces. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

School had let about an hour ago and yet for some unbeknownst reason, I was still here. All of the buses had departed along with many of my classmates who were more than excited to start their weekends. Parties, drinking, getting laid or spending countless hours catching up on much needed sleep – it was definitely going to happen.

Oddly enough, in spite of some of those tempting things, I hadn't left. I lingered in the parking lot, sitting upon the trunk of my car with my phone tossed carelessly beside me. Thankfully, Ichiro didn't call, either mom picked him up or he caught the bus. Regardless, I was grateful.

I had a reason I was sitting here though. That reason was more specifically a person – Sakura to be exact. She never responded to my text last night and I couldn't help but be a tad bit worried. I had texted her again at school when she was nowhere to be found during lunch and still, nothing.

"Stupid," I mumbled, dragging my fingers through my hair. I should just leave. I highly doubted that me sitting here would make her magically appear. Stranger things have happened I suppose. After all, it was in this very same parking lot where she had saved me. One minute I'm watching my life flash before my eyes and the next I'm crying in the arms of my savior.

The buzzing of my phone caught my attention as I reached over and glanced at the screen. It was my father, not that I was surprised. Figuring I had stalled enough, I answered tiredly, "Yeah?" His unamused gruff voice broke through the phone, "Ino, where the hell are you? It's nearly four and you're still not home."

Swinging my legs, I stared out past the school's football field. "I'm still at school dad, just messing around with some friends. I'll be home soon," I sighed with a huff. I should have known better honestly. After all, I was a daddy's girl so when he asked me if something was wrong I shouldn't have been so surprised.

Quickly trying to switch my mood, I responded, "Yeah yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit tired. I'm on my way now." I was pretty sure he didn't believe me but for the sake of remaining on my good side, he chose not to speak upon it. After a few quick goodbyes, we hung up.

"Never pegged you to be a liar," a calm voice spoke up from beside me. Letting out a high-pitched squeak, I jumped from my car and before I could fall to my immediate demise, an arm hooked around my waist.

Glancing into the eyes of my attacker and savior, I was slightly surprised to see Sakura staring down at me. Blushing at the proximity, I pulled myself from her arms. She watched me with amusement, brow arched as she slipped her hands into her black Adidas sweatpants.

"What are you still doing here? You should be home," I murmured, recovering from my initial shock as I leaned against my car. She didn't respond right away but instead hopped up to sit upon my trunk before remarking smartly, "I could say the same to you couldn't I?"

Unamused by her snarky reply, I brushed off her comment, "Yeah but I asked you first." Shrugging, she tugged her phone from her pocket when it vibrated only to shove it back carelessly, "Point taken. I was practicing."

Shock prominent on my face, I stared at her before shaking my head with confusion, "Practicing?" Nodding, she let out a tired yawn, "Mhm. Can't stop just because of a little broken wrist right?" I scowled, fixing her with a look, "You're going to break it again."

Snorting, she gave me a childish grin, "Technically, you're the reason my wrist broke in the first place." Jaw dropping in shock, I moved from my car only for her to chuckle and snatch my wrist. "Hey wait," she spoke in between her laughter, "I'm kidding. I didn't mean it, totally not your fault."

I stared at her before glancing at her hand that was curled around my wrist. Tugging it away, I pressed down the tumbling sensation of giddiness before tossing another question, "Why didn't I see you today?"

She seemed to have been expecting my question because she wasted no time in tossing out her answer, "I was here. Just didn't go to lunch." I started to ask why but she had expected that too. "Just wasn't feeling it. Had a lot on my mind last night so I decided to get some work done in the library."

"Oh," I mouthed, glancing her over as she nodded. We stood there in silence, not bothered by the others' inability to speak. Sakura however must've been a bit more bothered by it as she tossed a question my way, "What about you? Why are you here?"

Taken aback, I regained my composure but not without looking away in slight embarrassment. I couldn't exactly tell her that I came out here to think about why she hadn't text me back. I didn't want to come off as a total creep. However, she looked at me with such a interested look that I found myself tossing out some random answer.

"I was just thinking," I murmured, zipping up my jacket at the sudden breeze that passed over us. "About what?" She pressed, taking a break from looking at her phone that she had retrieved from her pocket. Shaking my head, I gave her a fake smile, "Nothing much, just stuff."

Her eyes locked with mine and I felt my heart tug as she gave me a troubled frown. "You should go home," she mumbled, hoping down from my car. "Why didn't you text me back last night?" I found myself spilling the question, cursing at how much of a creep I probably sounded.  
>Her fingers twitched at her side as she sighed, "Just had some stuff on my mind. I chucked my phone and didn't mess with it till the morning." Well that answered that but I texted her at school too. I decided not to press any further; after all, it really wasn't my business.<p>

I nodded my understanding at her answer before following her eyes to the slowly receding sun. Sighing, she rubbed the back of her neck, "Guess I'll see you Monday." Frown pulling at my lips, I moved from my car, "Leaving already?"

Chuckling, she tossed a tired grin my way instantly causing my heart to flutter in my chest. "Trust me," she started, scratching the back of her neck, "I'd love to spend the afternoon watching the sun go down with you, however, I think I'm going to practice some more."

"Seriously?" I murmured, crossing my arms. Her only response was an arched eyebrow as she shrugged silently. "Sakura," I began carefully, not wanting to come off in the wrong way, "Don't you think you've trained enough today? You're going to strain your wrist."

Dragging her fingers through her hair, she sighed, "Don't worry about me Ino. I'm not doing anything with my wrist, just running. I'm on the track team here; I can't afford to fall behind." Instantly regretting my words, I parted my lips to apologize but she only shook her head.

"It's alright. I've gotta go see my sister so I won't be out long." Pulling my gaze from the sunset, I paused, "You have a sister?" She nodded, shoving her hands deeper into her pockets. "Is she older than you?" I asked, suddenly growing more and more curious about the information I was receiving.

"Mhmm, almost three years." Biting my lip, I pressed another question, "Does she live far from you?" She slowly turned to face me, scowl pulling at her lips before shaking her head, "Nah, not really. It's kind of hard for us to see each other but I visit her every chance I get."

Sincere smile forming at my lips, I nodded, "You two must be really close. She's lucky to have a sister like you. I mean, you seem like a great person." She didn't answer for a while. Her eyes seemed to look past me before glancing back at the sun that had nearly disappeared in the distance, "I guess."

Her tone was dark, almost empty-like. I started to ask her if she was okay but she only gave me a broken smile, "I'm gonna go run some more. I'll see you later Ino." Growing nervous as I watched her form retreat to the track, I found my hand darting to her wrist, "Wait."

Glancing over her shoulder, she waited. Drawing my teeth against my lip, I looked away, trying to force down the blush that was dusting my cheeks. "Text me?" I asked, mustering up enough courage to look her in the eyes.

Her brows furrowed together in a confused fashion instantly making me feel bad. To my complete surprise, her fingers reached towards me before settling on my head. Taking a slow step towards me, I blushed as I felt my back collide with my car.

She leaned forward and as the space between us dissipated, I found myself licking my lips nervously. I watched her eyes flicker down to my lips as I did so, only to flash back up at me. I shivered as I felt her breath mingling with my own, eyes darting shut.

Her forehead pressed against mine, forcing my eyes open. A soft smile lit her face as she nodded, "Funny how I saved your life and now you're the one demanding things from me, huh?" I looked away in embarrassment forcing a laugh from her throat.

"That's alright, I don't mind," she whispered before moving to my ear, "I'll text you." Despite the trembling nerves that wracked through my body, I somehow mustered up enough courage to speak, "Promise?"

"Mhmm, I promise," she whispered again, pulling back her hand as she took a step back. Fixing her black duffel bag on her shoulders, she gave me a mock salute with a silly grin. Shaking my head, a smile slipped at my lips as I waved her off.

Once she was completely gone, I released the breath that I had been holding. My ears tingled, still feeling the lingering sensation that she had left. Snapping out of my temporary daze, I slipped into my car. My mind lingered on the pink haired girl with the captivating green eyes as I drove home.

~o~

My father was the first to greet me, although it didn't come without a lecture on how I needed to call ahead of time when I was going to be late. Brushing it off and agreeing to call next time, I slipped up to my room. Discarding my bag in the corner, I collapsed onto my bed flipping on the TV in the process.

It was Friday night meaning it was one of my parent's date nights. I thought it was pretty sweet that my parents still made time to enjoy each other's company outside the house, keeping love alive and whatnot. Having an older kid to keep an eye on the other one must really pay off.

A knock at my door had me rolling over to face the intruder. My mom stood there, fingers fiddling with her earrings as she flashed me a smile, "Zip me up?" Rolling my eyes, I hopped of the bed with a smile. Grinning she spun around as I carefully zipped up her dress.

Taking a step back, I sat on my bed, eyes trailing over her. "How do I look?" She asked, tugging her light brown hair from her face. My eyes trailed over the black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, the red lipstick that highlighted her face and her sparkling green eyes that reminded me a lot of Sakura's.

"Beautiful," I whispered, honestly taken aback by her looks. Of course I knew my mother was extremely attractive, having heard the comment multiple times from my male friends. However, it was times like these where I saw just how beautiful she really was.

Soft smile at her lips, she sauntered over to sit beside me before pulling me into a gentle hug. I returned the embrace eagerly, reveling in the tantalizing fragrance that lingered upon her skin. Pulling away, she tucked a strand of hair from my face, "So are you sweetheart. Don't forget that."

It was times like these that I wanted to snort and mumble about how I only looked fairly decent; however, there was no arguing with my mother. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't low on self-esteem, I just never felt as drop-dead gorgeous as my mother and the rest of the male student body seemed to believe.

"How about this," my mom began, running her fingers through my hair, "You and me, tomorrow, spa day and shopping. Sound good?" Groaning, I fell back onto my bed, "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite parent?"

Giggling, she stood from my bed as she smoothed out her dress, "You mention it from time to time when your father isn't around." Grinning sheepishly, I nodded, "Sounds great mom, can't wait." Hopping up from my bed, I followed her downstairs, "Now go, you know how dad is when he's hungry."

Huffing, she slipped into her coat before grabbing her purse. Ichiro was downstairs, watching a basketball game with my father. Both were too engrossed to notice our presence and with a clear of my throat, I demanded their attention.

"Father, I'd like to present your date for the evening." Turning around, my father arched a brow before walking slowly over to my mother. With a sly whistle, he gripped her hand, running his lips over her fingers with gentle kisses, "My my Mrs. Yamanaka. I hope your husband is alright with me taking you out this evening."

Giggling, she tugged her hand back slowly, "He'll just have to make do without me. After all, I'm spending my night with you." Chuckling, my dad nodded as he ushered her to the door, "Money is on the counter. If you need to drive somewhere take Ichiro with you, got it?"

Rolling my eyes, I shoved them out the door, "Yeah yeah, of course. Make sure you have her home by midnight or I'll have to call her husband." Chuckling, my father ruffled my hair before kissing my cheek, "Alright smartass, see ya later."

I waved them off with a smile, shutting the door. Glancing at Ichiro, I smirked before rushing over and jumping to sit on his outstretched legs. Wincing, he scowled before snatching his feet back, "I'm watching the game Ino."

Huffing, I pulled up my legs as I watched the game with little interest, "What do you want to eat?" Grabbing the remote, he turned up the volume a bit, leaning back as he folded his arms behind his head. "I don't know, pizza?"

Nodding, I hopped up from the couch, making my way into the kitchen. I grabbed the number from the fridge, typing it in my phone as I leaned against the counter. I placed our usual order in consisting of a large meat lover's pizza and 2-liter Pepsi.

Hanging up, I placed the number back on the fridge. "Let me know when the delivery guy gets here. I'm going to take a shower," I called over my shoulder at Ichiro who only waved me off. Men and their sports. Rolling my eyes, I slipped into my room, closing my door as I discarded my clothes into the basket in my closet.

Grabbing my robe and towel, I slipped out of my room and into the bathroom. I messed around with the knobs, smiling inwardly when the water warmed up to my desired level. I ran my fingers through my hair, shampooing it as the water beat against my body soothingly.

I finished up rather quickly, drying off before slipping on my robe. I made my way across the hall before a crash and scream sounded from downstairs. Tightening my robe, I practically ran down the stairs glancing around the living room in worry.

Ichiro stood there, fingers clutching his head as he screamed at the TV, "Are you fucking kidding me?! What kind of shot was that?" Looking around to see what the crash came from, I noticed the remote and a couple of DVD cases strewn across the floor.

"Ugh! Keep it down loser, I thought something was wrong," I snapped. Glaring, Ichiro turned around and shushed me, fueling my already annoyed state. With an irritated huff, I spun on my heel before hearing the doorbell, "You wanna get that?"

Ichiro only plopped back on the couch, eyes buried in the TV once more. Throwing up my hands in frustration, I snatched the money from the counter before storming over to the door. Opening it, I smiled at the boy who looked about my age, arms full with our pizza and soda.

I took the food from him, setting it on the coffee table before handing him the cash. He took it slowly but I noticed his eyes were lingering on me a bit longer than usual, "Uhhh."

"You're really hot," he stumbled out, sheepish grin. Raising my brow, I glanced down and suddenly remembering I was in my robe, I blushed, pulling it tighter against me. An annoyed groan sounded behind me and before I knew it, I was being pulled back.

"Eyes up here asshole. Take your money and go," Ichiro growled, slamming the door in the boy's face. Plopping back down on the couch, Ichiro glared at the TV, cranking up the volume again. Smile pulling at my lips from his over-protectiveness, I placed a kiss on his cheek, watching in amusement as he blushed and mumbled under his breath.

I made my way upstairs, freshening up and slipping into a pair of sweats, fuzzy socks, a tank and a hoodie. Grabbing my phone, I slipped back downstairs and into the kitchen. I snagged two plates, a few napkins and some cups before spreading them out on the coffee table.

Ichiro mumbled his thanks, grabbing two slices for himself and filling up his cup with Pepsi. I did the same, snuggling into the recliner as I tugged the blanket over my legs. I watched as Ichiro scrolled through the channels, leaving it on some random movie as he took a bite of his pizza.

I bit into my pizza, eyes lingering on the movie. I had seen it before, I knew that much, however the name had escaped me for the moment. It dragged on as I found myself becoming more and more engrossed in it. A low vibration shook me out of my temporary daze as I fumbled around for my phone. Pulling it from between the cushion, I scanned over the screen, eyes widening at the name that appeared.

Unlocking my phone, I read over the message. I couldn't stop the smile that tickled my lips as I read it again.

_{Alas my fair maiden, I've made it home safe and sound.}_

Rolling my eyes, I bit my lip as I typed back a response of my own. I didn't wait long as my phone sprung to life with another response.

_{Of course I remembered. You don't give me enough credit. I'm hurt. *fakes heart attack*}_

Although Sakura seemed like a pretty laid back and fun person, I never pegged her to have such a sense of humor. I fought back a small laugh, as I shook my head. Glancing up, I noticed Ichiro who was giving me a rather peculiar look. I waggled my fingers innocently before replying again.

_{Ah, I suppose I shall have to wait another day. If only I may use the rest of my days to serve you my queen.}_

Unable to hold back my amused snort, Ichiro flickered his eyes back to me as I waved again. "Who has you in such a good mood?" I shrugged, replying back to Sakura's message, "Just a friend." Scoffing, he hopped up from the couch, discarding his pizza crusts in the trash.

_{Quality time with the family...I can dig it. Make every moment count ya know?}_

My eyebrows pulled together as I text back, asking what she meant.

_{Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm just messing with you, enjoy your night Ino.}_

I texted her back quickly, trying to keep her on the phone as long as possible. The fact that she was trying to end the conversation so soon had me a tad bit upset, especially since she hadn't responded to my messages from last night and this morning.

_{Seriously Ino, I don't want to bother you.}_

Frowning, I furiously typed away at my phone, explaining how she wasn't bothering me and that I'd much rather have her texting me all night than watch the movie.

_{How about this, I'm going to turn in for the night and I'll text you first thing in the morning.}_

A whine nearly slipped my lips but I held it in before texting her back. Flipping off the TV and discarding my trash, I walked up to my room. Stopping by Ichiro's room, I knocked before slipping in. He sat cross-legged on his bed, controller in his hands as he played one of his games. Smiling, I stooped down, pressing a kiss against his cheek. He sighed, pausing as he removed his headset and kissed my cheek, "G'night sis." Smiling, I whispered him goodnight before slipping back into my room, shutting my door.

I lowered the volume on my TV, glancing at the clock that read 9:56. Sighing, I rolled over and switched off my lamp. Tugging my sheets over me, I allowed my eyes to slip shut only for my phone to vibrate and force them open. Looking over my shoulder, I snatched my phone, turning the volume down only to pause as I scanned over the message.

_{Sorry for seeming like an ass and making it seem like I don't like texting you because I really do. I've just got some things going on so my mood seems to get shot pretty easily. So even if you don't see this till the morning, I'll say it anyway._

_Goodnight, sweet dreams and I'll talk to you in the morning my fair maiden._

_-Your Knight in Shining Armor}_

Biting my lip, I sat my phone back on the dresser. I allowed my eyes to slip shut. And even as the night rolled on and my parents snuck into my room to whisper me goodnight, that stupid little grin hidden beneath my sheets remained there on my face well into the morning.

And even still, when morning came. After readying myself for the day with my mother, another message was already waiting for me.

_{Good morning, hope you slept well. Enjoy your day and I hope to hear from you soon Angel._

_-Your humble peasant}_

I giggled as I read the message, ignoring the nickname she had decided to give me as a blush lit up my cheeks. "Humble peasant huh?" I murmured, discarding my phone in my purse as I made my way downstairs to meet my mother.

Definitely not. Because anyone who risks their life for me is definitely worthy enough to be my Knight in Shining Armor.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes? No? Maybe so? Tell me what you think. Like it, love it? It's all good. I'm all stuffed up on food so I'm going to end it here while I slip into my happy coma. See you guys in the next chapter! Love you all!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Today has been awesome. Like seriously. I was up till 12am last night/morning and then randomly woke up at 5:30. I could not, for the life of me, go back to sleep. My friends dragged me to the mall even though I wanted to sleep but I also had to work at 8. Anyways, we get back from the mall and we get to our apartment/dorm and there is water all over the floor. Like tf? Turns out a pipe burst on the floor above us and flooded straight down. The power was out in half the apartment and we had no water. Eventually all worked out although maintenance has to come back tomorrow. Afterwards, we went to get food and nearly died because the sidewalks are all covered in ice so legit everyone on campus is slipping and falling. It's rough in these streets bruh. Anyways…I decided to update this story again. Not sure why but yeah…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"You're joking."

I was rewarded with a light grin and shake of the head from Temari. Closing my laptop, she snatched her phone and began typing away furiously. "Temari," I started carefully, head pounding as I rolled over and tugged my blanket back over me.

"We need to enjoy this final bit of warm weather babe," she started, voice causing my head to throb painfully, "And you clearly need some air." Groaning, I grabbed my pillow, tugging it over my head, "I don't want to go to some damn amusement park. I want to sleep."

An amused huff passed her lips instantly spelling danger on my end. A high-pitched squeak left my lips as I felt fingertips wiggle at my side. I was underneath my blanket but her fingers were still just as effective. "Come on Blondie, just say yes," She teased, wiggling her fingers even faster as she chuckled.

"Bite me! I said no," I spat, yelping at a particularly hard jab to my side. To my relief, she pulled away. "Well then," she started, drawing my attention as I peaked my head from underneath. "Well then what?" She only ignored me, leaning back onto her palms as her gaze shifted upwards to my ceiling.

She sat there, smirk tugging at her lips as she shook her head. An annoyed groan slipped past my own lips as she brushed me off again. What was it? Was there a reason she was trying so desperately to get me out of the house?

Rolling my eyes, I tugged my blankets back over me and before I could mumble my opinion on the situation, she spoke, "I invited her."

_Her?_ Just who was _her_? Tugging the blanket back, I eyed her carefully. When she didn't respond, I sighed and pressed, "Who are you talking about Temari?" She flashed me a grin that promised me all kinds of trouble.

Drawing my teeth against my lip, I waited. "I also mentioned for her to bring her gang," Temari answered finally, eyes flickering to her phone as it buzzed to life with another incoming text. The pain throbbing in my head was starting to get me a bit angrier with each slowly passing second she remained silent.

Just before I could snap and demand that she tell me, she spoke, "Sakura."

Choking on the information she had just given me, I glanced around in panic before glaring at her, "You did what?" Smirking, Temari finished responding to her text as she moved to place my laptop back on my desk, "I invited Sakura. Told her to bring the gang too."

"Why?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes in obvious disapproval.

"I told you, you need to get out of the – " she replied simply while giving a casual shrug before I stopped her. "No! Why the hell did you invite _her_?" Arching a brow, she shrugged again and moved to leave my room.

Wasting no time, I jumped up, chasing her down the stairs. Striding familiarly to my fridge, she looked around for a bit before grabbing a can of Pepsi and cracking it open with a soft hiss. Taking a slow swig, she hummed in relief as she placed the can on the counter before hopping up to sit on it, "I invited her because I figured we could all be really good friends. Plus…you seem to get kind of antsy if you don't see her for too long."

Cheeks flushing at her words, I shook my head before peeking into the fridge, "I don't know what you're talking about." An amused snort passed her lips as she took another sip, "Uh huh. Of course you don't, anyways, it would be rude of you not to go. She'll be expecting you after all."

"Why me?" I whined, peeling my banana and taking a small nibble. Chuckling, Temari leaned forward, taking a large bite before pulling away with a smug grin. "Like you don't know." When I raised my eyebrow, folding my arms she paused with a strange look, "You don't know do you?"

"Obviously not," I mumbled with another nibble at my banana. With a sigh, she rubbed the back of her neck, "Then you're not a bright as I thought babe." Narrowing my eyes, I discarded the yellow peel into the trash, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Waving me off, she grinned and shoved me back upstairs, "Nothing doll. Go on, get dressed." I groaned as she shoved me into my room. "Throw on something nice," she hummed before dipping downstairs. Figuring I had pretty much lost this round to Temari, not that that was new, I gave in.

Taking a quick shower, I dried off and tugged on my robe. Toothbrush hanging from my mouth, I opened my closet. I didn't see the need to get all dressed up, especially not for some amusement park. However, I was still a girl who enjoyed looking as presentable as possible at all times.

I settled for a pair of light blue shorts and loose plain white shirt. Finishing up brushing my teeth, I drowned my skin in lotion and slipped on my clothes. Pulling my favorite gold chain around my neck, I slipped into a pair of all white chucks. Sliding on my grandmother's ring along with a few bracelets and a pair of earrings, I touched up my makeup and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. My mother's words instantly repeated in my mind as I smiled and nodded.

I had to admit that I honestly thought I looked pretty darn good.

Temari came back up as I finished, leaning in my doorway as she smirked, "For someone who didn't plan on leaving the house today, you surely put a lot of effort into getting dressed up. We're going to have to keep an eye out for any guys that might try to snatch you up."

Giggling, I grabbed my phone and small crossbody purse as I tossed my hair over my shoulder, "As if any of them could actually get past Sasuke." Temari chuckled with a nod as we headed downstairs. Sasuke was practically my older brother in a sense. Any guy who wasn't him or Naruto that tried to hit on me usually ended up pretty badly. It definitely made him instantly liked by Ichiro and my father who also loathed any of the male species who sought after me.

Smiling at the thought, I hopped into Temari's car. She wasted no time in slipping from my driveway down the road. "What about the others?" I asked, texting my mother to let her know that I had been borrowed for the day.

"The boys are riding up there together and Tenten is driving too, said she was already up that way with her dad so I'll just drop her off at home." Nodding my understanding, I fiddled with the radio, leaving it on some random song as I leaned back enjoying the ride.

~o~

We got their relatively fast although it was technically only 30 minutes away from home. Tugging my shades from my purse, I slipped them over my ears to rest above my forehead. I beamed as Naruto rushed towards me, scooping me up in his arms as he spun me around, "Hey Hey you made it!"

Giggling, I dropped from him arms slowly. "It wasn't easy, she was being stubborn as usual," Temari sounded from beside me, smirking as I stuck my tongue out at her. "Soon as I told her Sakura was coming, she practically ran to get dressed."

Blushing, I shook my head but before I could speak, I was snatched up into another pair of strong arms. "So that's why you look so gorgeous right now," Sasuke teased from behind me, "I was sure that it was for me but looks like Sakura beat me to it."

With an annoyed huff, I pulled myself from his arms, narrowing at the sly smirk that lingered on his lips. I wanted to snap at both of them for their teasing on things that were non-existent when a few more voices sounded to my left.

To my immediate surprise, Tenten was standing there along with the small gang of kids that we had all of a sudden welcomed into our lives. "Look who I ran into," Tenten grinned, pounding fists with Kiba. Kiba stood there, easygoing grin pulling at his lips as I observed him further. He wore a short sleeve white buttoned up shirt with a pair of striped navy blue and white shorts.

It was comfortable looking but also had a well composed look to it. The more I thought about it, he really did seem to be a good-looking guy. "Sup guys, it's been a while," he began, pounding fists with Sasuke and Naruto who returned it with casual grins. "Yeah man, glad you guys could make it," Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, not like we had shit else to do. Thanks Temari, for the invite," Hana piped up and it was then I noticed the girl beside her. Sakura stood there, eyes locked with mine as she gave me a tired grin. She was wearing a light grey tank top with black writing and a pair of dark blue shorts. At her waist was a plaid black, white and mint green flannel and a pair of grey chucks similar to my own were on her feet.

I noticed a pair of fingerless gloves on her hand and a silver dog tag hanging loosely around her neck. In spite of her tired look, those eyes held a light and peaceful look behind them. She looked insanely beautiful for a lack of a better term. The blood instantly rushed to my cheeks as I tore away my gaze.

Temari's eyes caught mine as she winked knowingly only furthering my blush. "Hey," Kiba asked, hand waving in front of my face, "You alright?" I nodded furiously, flashing everyone a sheepish grin as I tugged Tenten along to the gates of the park.

"Tickets are on me guys," Temari spoke up as she pulled out several tickets from her wallet. Sakura scowled, stepping forward as she shook her head, "Thanks for the invite Temari. You didn't have to do that though. We can't take these."

"Such a sweetheart this one, Temari chuckled, "Think of it as thanks for saving Ino. We're all friends now and as my first act, I got everyone's tickets. My dad is cool with the owner of this place so I got him to score us some tickets."

Sakura parted her lips to speak again but Temari only walked over to her before placing her hand on her shoulder with a smirk, "Kiba was right, you are stubborn." My eyes flickered over to Kiba who grinned sheepishly as Sakura shot him a glare before sighing.

Rubbing her neck, she gave in, "Alright. Thanks Temari…I owe y-" Her words were muffled as Temari placed her hands over her mouth, "Shh. You don't have to pay me back, just take the ticket, mmkay?" Sakura nodded slowly, cheeks pink as she pulled away.

"Alright! Let's go guys," Naruto grinned, tossing his fists in the air. Omoi nodded with a grin of his own as he slipped a sucker into his mouth, "Yeah man! I can't wait to ride that new coaster! It's gona be epic!" We all made our way towards the gates, handing in our tickets as we entered.

I couldn't help but smile as I noticed how each of my friends easily got along with Sakura's. Omoi and Lee were darting off already with Naruto, probably to go check out the new ride. Sasuke, Darui and Kiba headed to check out one of the basketball stations while Temari, Tenten and Hana slipped away to one of the gift shops.

Suddenly I was alone with Sakura. Smiling innocently, I turned to face her, "Guess it's just me and you huh?" Small grin pulling at her lips she nodded, "I'm rather pleased with the situation." Giggling, I rolled my eyes as we started a slow pace simply admiring the park and all it had to offer. "How's your weekend been?" She asked me, eyes glancing at a particular ride before shifting to me.

I shrugged, smiling at a passing family as a little boy rode upon his father's shoulders. It immediately reminded me of how it was when Ichiro and I were around that age. It seemed so long ago and now we were both in school with me only a few months away from graduation.

"Oh, not too bad. Spent some quality time with my mom and brother," I responded quickly, forgetting that she had asked me a question. She nodded silently and it was then that I noticed the steadily pulling frown at her lips. My eyes traveled down to her wrist that was tightly wrapped in bandages beneath her gloves.

"How old is your brother Ino?" I heard Sakura ask out of the blue, noticing that she had stopped walking as I crashed into her back. "Ichiro? Uh he just turned 14 two months ago." She nodded and I was going to ask her why she would ask such a question before she tossed me another one, "Are you two close?"

I nodded carefully, curious as to where her sudden inquiries on my brother were coming from, "Yeah. He's younger than me and can be a pest but we're still really close. I'm his big sister so I've gotta keep an eye on him ya' know?"

A solemn smile pulled her lips upwards slightly, "I see." Suddenly recalling our brief chat on Friday, I tossed out my own question, "Did you get to see your sister?" She paused mid step before sighing, "Yeah."

"How was it?" I asked, eyes watching each nervous reaction of hers.

With a small chuckle, she shook her head, "She's a little on the quiet side. She doesn't really speak much but it doesn't change anything." Growing curious at each new piece of information, I pressed another question, "Did something happen between you two?"

She frowned, gripping the back of her neck as she slowly slid her fingers to curl around the dog tags around her neck, "You could say that." Whatever it was that had happened between her and her sister was obviously putting her in a sour mood.

I suddenly remembered the day we had first met and the aura of calmness and the carefree spirit that radiated from her. Ever since that day, I had never felt that same feeling from her. Part of me had assumed it was because her wrist had been broken and that she wasn't able to join her gang during their lunch rituals.

However, something else was telling me that it was for a completely different reason. I might have been a blonde but I was actually pretty perceptive on noticing small details. Sometimes I would overthink and would end up being completely wrong but this time I had a strong feeling that something was bothering her.

The way she spoke about her sister always seemed to cause this emotional pull within her. She was happy when she spoke of her but she would also have a distant look in her eyes. It was a longshot and I wasn't going to go prying into her personal life, but I wanted to help. "Hey," I started, gently taking her wrist in my hands as her eyes slid to mine, "I'm sure whatever happened wasn't so bad. She might not be talking to you now but I know she still loves you."

Her eyes widened a fraction or so as her lips parted slightly, "How do you know?" I gave her a reassuring smile as I slowly released her wrist, "Because…I'm a big sister too. Our younger siblings will always have a special place in our hearts. It can't be replaced and that bond is indestructible."

The intensity of her stare caused me to flush and instantly become nervous. My heart nearly jumped from my chest as the most sincere smile fell upon her lips. It was so unlike the usual grins and playful smirks she tossed me…it was so – natural.

Chuckling, she rubbed the back of her neck as she focused on anything that wasn't me, "God Ino." I raised a brow in confusion, unsure of what she was trying to say. "You're…really cheesy," she teased, smirking and dodging as I aimed a jab at her arm.

The playful glint in her eyes excited me because I had never seen her so relaxed and so naturally happy. She seemed so childlike and bubbly that I felt her energy rush through me as well. A shiver of excitement passed through me as I further realized that it was because of me that she was behaving that way. Glancing around, she grinned, "So we gonna hop on some rides or what?"

I tensed slightly, looking around before pointing at myself. Rolling her eyes, she gently grabbed my wrist before tugging me along, "Of course I mean you. Don't you want to ride anything?" I stumbled along, getting a few weird looks from the people we passed, "I don't really like heights."

Sakura stopped randomly as I crashed into her back again. "Hmm, is that so? Well…I can fix that," she replied simply, grinning as she pointed at a large roller coaster with a series of flips and turns. I'm sure my blood ran cold as I paled and took a step back, "You're kidding. You've gotta be because there is no way I'm getting on that thing!"

She watched me with amusement before taking a slow step towards me, "Ino." The way she called my name had me wanting to jump off the nearest cliff. Her tone was so smooth and filled with an unexplainable emotion although I was sure I had heard such a tone before.

Stumbling back nervously as my back collided with the rails that zigzagged around the near empty line, I bit my lip, "Y-yes?" She smirked down at me, taking a slow step closer as she boxed me in, "You don't want to ride with me?"

I blushed severely as her breath tickled my ear, "Because I _really _want you to ride Ino. I promise you'll enjoy it." God. I could seriously die on the spot. Her proximity had my mind reeling with some rather suggestive thoughts. Her word choice wasn't exactly inappropriate however, hanging with Temari had my mind slowly seeping further into the gutter.

Biting my lip, I whispered, "I'm scared." Her hand slid to my wrist as she curled her fingers around it, running her thumb in slow circles, "I've got ya. Promise." She pulled away and my eyes slid to hers carefully before I nodded with a shaky breath, "Okay." Grinning, she pulled me along as we waited behind the quick moving line.

As each person moved forward and screams of terror and excitement passed over my head, I found my nerves jumping and pulse racing. I was terrified of heights and despite Sakura's promise to take care of me, I couldn't help the bubbling feeling of anxiety.

My eyes closed as I tried to focus my breathing. Each step closer had my stomach flopping uncontrollably and my palms sweating. Having had enough of my anxiousness, I took a step back, shaking my head, "I can't…I can't do this Sakura I –"

"Whoa…whoa, hold on," She whispered, hand darting to my waist as she dragged me closer. I latched onto her and the feeling from when she had caught me that day instantly flared up and surrounded me with her warmth.

Muffled gasps disappeared into her neck as I clung to her, doing whatever I could to stabilize myself. I heard her mumble for the people behind us to go around as she carefully lifted me to sit on the rails. She pulled away and my hands darted forward but she held herself back forcing a whine from my throat.

At that small noise, her hand slipped against my cheek before moving to rest on top of my head. "Ino," she whispered, pulling me forward as her forehead pressed against my own. I stopped immediately as my eyes slowly met hers.

Her green eyes flashed with worry as she searched my own for an answer. I instantly remembered how she had held me this same way on Friday. Her breath tickled my lips as she tugged my hair back. My hands subconsciously found their way to her neck as I wrapped them around her.

"You're okay," she mumbled, hand pressing against my thigh to hold me in place. I nodded slowly, eyes holding hers as I tightened my grip at her neck, "I'm alright." She gave me a few minutes to calm down and when she was sure I was alright, she relaxed her grip on me and slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she started, averting her gaze to watch the line dwindle down, "I shouldn't have tried to make you do that. We don't have to go." The solemn smile and apologetic look in her eyes was enough for me. With a careful glance at the ride and a nervous tug at Sakura's neck, I sighed, "I want to try."

I watched as her eyes flickered with her own nervousness as she shook her head, "No Ino, it's fine. I don't have to ride it, we can do something else, go play some games or –" Hopping down from the rail, I tugged on her wrist as we shifted to the front of the line slowly.

No one complained, probably because they heard my little panic attack and were inwardly throwing me some sort of pity party. But that's not what I wanted. I know Sakura could care less about me feeling weak but I wanted to prove it anyway. She saved me after all, the least I could do was ride one measly roller coaster.

"Ino, wait," she stopped, resisting as I pulled on her wrist. Smiling softly, I pulled her again, "It's okay. It's just one ride right?" As we approached the front, the operator for the coaster smiled and ushered us to the front row of seats.

Sakura stepped in first, sitting on the outside as I claimed the seat beside her. Two other girls took the seats beside me and smiled, whispering that it would be okay and that the rides didn't last very long. Nodding, I turned back to Sakura.

Reaching over, she helped me to fasten my seatbelt and pull the harness over, instantly helping to ease a portion of my anxiety. Two others walked down both sides of the track making sure everyone was strapped in before giving the thumbs up to the operator.

He smiled at me, giving me a thumbs up to which I replied with a shaky nod. His voice broke over the speaker, counting down and telling us to enjoy our ride. With a quick jerk forward, I jumped slightly, looking around frantically.

The car moved forward slowly and as we ascended the slope, I deeply began regretting my decision. It was too late for me and I inwardly began planning my demise. Sensing my troubled state, Sakura's fingers slowly laced with mine. Snapping my eyes to her, I was met with a reassuring grin as she brushed her thumb over my knuckles, "Relax. Once we go down, it'll be quick. Just squeeze my hand, I've got you."

Her words coursed a small surge of relief through me as I nodded and took a deep breath. We sat over the large hill, overlooking the entire park. Everyone and everything looked so small and the only thoughts coursing through my mind was that if by some unfortunate stroke of bad luck did I somehow manage to fall, I was as good as dead.

I grew light-headed and before I could complain to Sakura that I didn't want to do this, we fell. The wind nipped at my skin and I clenched my eyes shut as I pressed back against my seat. Mortified screams left my lips as I dug my nails into Sakura's hand.

In spite of my bubbling fear and terror, I was somehow able to make out the feel of Sakura's lips against my ear. An all too familiar heat rushed to my cheeks as bit harshly into my lip. "Ino," she whispered against my ear, nipping it softly, "Open your eyes."

Shaking my head, I squeezed her hand tighter, "I…I can't." She nodded, causing her nose to brush against my cheek, "You can. The ride's almost over." My nerves were on edge and her proximity wasn't helping. With another nip, I found a whine slipping past my throat, "Sakura."

"Open your eyes Ino, please. For me," she pleaded. Reluctantly, I opened them. I watched in awe as we spun in circles, rolling over hills and racing down slopes. My eyes shifted as I watched the people down below us, cheering and waving.

Nudging me, Sakura chuckled, "Go on. Wave back." Slowly, I slipped out my other hand, waggling my fingers at the people down below. They only smiled and clapped, waving back as they waited for us to come back down. I saw us nearing the platform that we had launched off from as we drew closer to safety.

We slid to stop and the staff came and assisted us as we climbed back out of our seats. My eyes locked onto the small car that we had been riding in before I felt a tug on my wrist. Slipping my eyes to Sakura, she grinned and pointed at the next group of people waiting to get the ride.

Claps and approving grins lit the atmosphere around me. The operator motioned me over slowly and with a glance back at Sakura for approval I stepped forward. "What's your name?" He asked gently. Swallowing nervously, I mumbled, "I-Ino…" Chuckling, he placed a hand on my shoulder before speaking into the mic, "Ladies and gentleman, everyone give a huge round of applause to Ino. She just tackled her first roller coaster." (1)

I heard my name and many congrats and cheers from behind me as everyone smiled. Waving in shock, I allowed Sakura to pull me from the ride and back into the rest of the park. We walked for a bit as she came to small gift shop.

My eyes took a second to look around before resting on a stuffed panda bear with wide blue eyes and a warm smile. I ran my fingers through its plush fur, smiling softly. Sakura walked up behind me, eyes resting on the larger bear, "You like it?"

I nodded slowly with a smile, "It's cute." Making a small noise, she picked up the large creature before walking it over to the cashier. When it dawned on me what she was doing, I shook my head and rushed over, "Sakura don't."

She tossed me a smooth smile over her shoulder as I shakily glanced at the price. I nearly choked as the price $63.57 lit up on the screen in bright neon numbers. Frowning, I tugged on her arm with a disapproving look, "Sakura, you don't have to do that."

She only ignored me, handing over her card. Dismissing the receipt the cashier offered, she hoisted it up and handed it to me. My fingers clung to its plush black and white fur as I allowed her to lead me outside once more.

"Sakura," I mumbled, slowing to a halt behind her, "You didn't have to get it for me." She chuckled, taking a few steps towards me as she ruffled my hair, "Believe it or not Ino, you earned it. Think of it as thanks too I suppose."

Furrowing my brow in confusion, I spoke, "For what?" She grinned and shrugged, "For earlier. C'mon let's eat." Knowing that I had lost and that that was going to be the only explanation I got, I followed alongside her again. Squeezing my plush new friend, I couldn't help but flash my eyes to Sakura's back as a light smile tickled my lips.

I didn't know who was cuter, her or the bear.

~o~

"Man today was awesome! Sucks we gotta go back to school tomorrow," Omoi whined, pouting as his sucker hung from his lips. Everyone silently agreed, not ready for the week to start back up again. Sakura spun her car keys around on her fingers as she spoke, "Yeah. Thanks again Temari. If we ever make some plans, I'll hit you up and you guys can come through."

Temari smirked, nodding as she made Sakura swear to keep her promise. With a few goodbyes and number exchanges, every slowly began to peel away. Sakura tossed me a grin, moving to her car before I stopped her, "If it isn't too much trouble…can I ride back with you?"

Her intense stare had me shrinking in my skin as I blushed from embarrassment. I was going to mumble about how she didn't have to and that I could ride back with Temari when she gave a small laugh and nodded, "Of course."

I nodded, turning to face Temari who only winked and gave me a thumbs up earning her an annoyed glare. Waving them off, I slipped into Sakura's car. It smelled incredibly sweet in her car, like a bakery filled with only the finest baked goods and a twinge of vanilla.

Squeezing onto my bear that I had decided to name Takara(2), I leaned back into the seat, reveling in the calm and relaxing atmosphere. When a silent yawn slipped past my lips, Sakura chuckled, pausing or a second when I felt something warm drape over my shoulders.

I glanced down to see the flannel shirt she had been wearing around her waist that also carried the same smell of her car. She smiled when I stared in confusion, "Get some rest. We'll be their soon." I nodded slowly, tugging the shirt tighter against me as I leaned into Takara as my eyes fluttered shut.

Soon enough, I heard a door open as Sakura nudged me carefully, "Your home." I looked around to see that surely enough, we were right in my driveway. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I yawned, "How did you know where I live?"

"Temari texted me your address. Good thing too since I didn't want to wake you," She replied truthfully, holding onto Takara as I climbed out of the car, instantly missing its warmth. "Why not?" I inquired, taking back my bear with a tired smile. She shrugged, walking me up to my front door, "No reason."

Not believing her, I glanced in the driveway, seeing that neither of my parents' cars were there, " Seriously, tell me." She frowned, rubbing the back of her neck, "It's stupid. It'll sound weird so don't worry about it."

I pressed again, squeezing Takara tighter, "Tell me, please?" With a defeated sigh, she averted her gaze back to her car, mumbling out, "You look really pretty when you're sleeping." The forcefulness of the shock had consumed me, leaving me with a heated blush as I looked away.

"Th-Thanks," I mumbled back, chancing a glance at my door as I unlocked it and deposited my bear onto the couch. She nodded, moving to go back to her car before I caught her wrist. Turning around slowly, I bit my lip nervously before pulling her against me, arms slipping to her neck. Instead of pushing me away, I felt her fingers brush against my waist before completely slipping behind my back.

Pressing my face into her shoulder, I mumbled nervously, "Thank you, for today. I had a really good time with you and I don't think I'm scared of roller coasters anymore." A soft chuckle slipped past her lips as she nuzzled my cheek with her nose, "I'm glad."

Twitching her fingers at my hips, she carefully pulled away, "Good night Ino, I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded, accepting that she had to leave but some part of me was saying otherwise. Her name fell from my lips silently but not silently enough because she found her way back up to me.

Brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, she tugged my forehead with hers. My eyes slipped shut as my fingers moved to her neck again. We stood in silence, just enjoying each other's presence before I felt warm lips brush against my forehead briefly.

She pulled away again and I shakily opened my eyes to see her walking back to her car meanwhile tossing me a smooth grin. "Text me when you get home!" I squeaked out, fiddling with my fingers. She nodded with a grin as her car backed out of my driveway and disappeared down the road.

I quickly rushed up to my room, placing Takara on my bed as I slipped out of my clothes and took a quick shower. Finishing up, I tossed my clothes out for the next day and slipped into a t-shirt and shorts. I remember drifting off lightly as my parents came in to whisper me goodnight.

About an hour after they had gone to bed, I heard my phone vibrate, jolting me from my light daze. Swiping open the screen, my eyes trailed over the message waiting for me.

_**{Made it home safe, hopefully you can rest a little easier now. Anyways, goodnight Angel and sweet dreams.**_

_**–Your Knight In Shining Armor}**_

And yet, there was no blush on my cheeks at the nickname and no smile toying at my lips at the fact that she had remembered to text me. Instead, I turned off my phone, frown pulling at my lips as I tried to figure out why she had just text me that at one in the morning when we had been back since eight. Something didn't add up.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I've had this happen to a friend. We took her on her first roller coaster and she was freaking out. The operator for the ride saw the whole thing so when we came back everyone started cheering for her. It was awesome.<strong>

**(2) Takara means treasure. That's her special little treasure from Sakura. So kewt.**

**So yeah, I've been working on this since Saturday. The authors note happened on Saturday so excuse the fact that it says today or whatever. But yeah that totally happened but its all good now. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this long chapter. Forgive me it wasn't supposed to be this long but things happen and yeah. Also, tell me if you guys think that I'm kind of rushing things with their relationship or if you think it's a good pace. I'm curious cause it feels kind of fast but Sakura is just extremely sweet and sometime stuff gets mistaken for romance when its not. Well, when she bit Ino's ear that was just…yeah I can't explain that. Sakura's just so adorbs though. But yeah, read and review! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've gotta stop watching crime shows. It's one of my guilty pleasures but if I watch it too soon before bed I get some freaky nightmares. Ugh. *shivers***

**Anyways, new chap!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Seriously Ichiro? You know my break isn't that long," I mumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose as I sighed.

_I know sis, I know._

"Why didn't you call mom or dad?" I huffed, glaring at Naruto as he snagged one of my fries with a goofy grin.

_Are you fucking kidding – hey! Okay, language, got it! Sorry, sheesh! Seriously Ino, you know if I called Dad he'd kill me._

"Well what do you expect Ichiro? Why'd you hit him anyway?" I asked, glancing around subconsciously as I looked for Sakura. It was already fifteen minutes into our lunch and she was nowhere to be found.

_We'll talk about it later. Sis, please just come get me._

"Ugh, fine! I'm coming, you better be in that office when I get there," I grumbled, ending the call as I brought my hands to my face, massaging my temples. "Trouble in paradise Princess?" Sasuke pressed, slapping Naruto's hands away from his food.

Standing, I dug through my bag for my keys as I nodded. "Isn't there always," I mumbled, "Ichiro got in a fight at school. He wants me to pick him up and drop him off at home." A soft chuckle slipped past Sasuke's lips as he leaned forward on his arms, "That little runt. Did he say why?"

I shook my head, sighing as I finally found my keys. "Nope, but I'll hear about it in the car. I'll catch you guys when I get back." My friends waved me off as I made my way to the front of the school, slipping out to the student parking lot.

I jumped in shock, as a cool hand gripped my shoulder. Spinning around on my heel, pointing my keys at my attacker, I was surprised to see Sakura standing there, hands in the air as she grinned. "Easy now," she chuckled, "You'll hurt someone with those keys."

Rolling my eyes, I dropped my hand back to my car as I unlocked my door. "It's kinda early for you to be leaving Miss Yamanaka," she commented, shoving her hands into her red Adidas sweat pants. "I've gotta pick up my delinquent brother from school," I mumbled, not liking to have to repeat myself.

"I'm going to assume you've answered this question already so I'm guessing he got in a fight?" My eyes blinked as she nailed her assumption, "Yeah…but how did you know?" She chuckled, crossing her arms as she shrugged, "He's a teenage boy, that's why they're always in trouble."

"Yeah well, that _teenage boy_ just ruined my lunch," I huffed as I slipped into my car, "Now I'm going to be late getting back." Glancing around for a brief second, Sakura rubbed her neck as she fixed me with a look, "Need some company?"

Blinking my surprise, I scowled, "You don't have to." She shrugged again, sliding her fingers up to toy with the dog tags hanging from her neck, "Yeah I know but I don't have shit else to do." Observing her a few moments, I gave in, "Alright, hop in."

Grinning, she claimed the front passenger seat as she fastened her seatbelt. Pulling out of the parking lot, I made my way down the road, doing my best to obey all the traffic regulations as I tried to hurry. A sigh of relief escaped me as the large middle school came into view.

Pulling into the parking lot for pick-ups, I slid from the car, locking it as Sakura followed me inside. This wasn't the first time I had to come inside to get Ichiro, plus this used to be my middle school meaning most of the teachers still recognized me.

Many of them stopped me, capturing me in tight hugs and complementing me on how much I've grown. A few forced smiles and strained bits of small talk later, I finally made my way to the main office. Slipping inside, I waved at the secretary, "Good afternoon, Ms. Shizune."

The thin black-haired woman, looked up from the computer she had been furiously typing away at to meet my gaze. Upon recognizing me, she squealed and leapt up from the desk as she rushed over to wrap me in a bone-crushing hug, "My goodness Ino! It's been a while, you've grown so much!"

I smiled and patted her back with a small giggle, "I was here a few weeks ago." Shizune waved me off with a grin, "Ah yes, but I wasn't here that day. It really has been a while. So what brings you in?" I sighed before nodding my head to the principal's office, "Who else?"

Clicking her tongue she gave me a knowing look, "Ah, I see. I'll let Principal Morino know you're here." I nodded my thanks as I sat, motioning for Sakura to sit beside me. I didn't have to wait long before I saw my former middle school principal exit his office, shoving my brother forward.

"Miss Yamanaka, it's nice to see you again. How's your father?" I smiled, replying that he was in fact well and doing his best to drive me crazy. Principal Ibiki Morino and my father worked together for a special interrogation unit in the military. I guess it makes sense considering the both of them knew just how to get inside your head and make you confess everything.

"Good to hear. Now I hope you can knock some sense into this brother of yours," he mumbled, shoving Ichiro towards me. Fixing him with a glare, he adjusted his bag on his shoulder before scoffing and narrowing his eyes at the door. I had started to ask the principal just what the fight was about before another boy with shaggy brown hair and golden eyes was escorted inside by security. The boys eyes flickered to mine as he stopped before looking to me and then to Ichiro.

With a teasing smirk, he winked at me before snapping his eyes to Ichiro. "Hey Yamanka, that your babe of a sister? She's got a rack on –"

"Son of bitch!" Ichiro snapped, lunging at the boy as he tackled him to the floor. Drawing back his fists, I watched in horror as he drove his fist against the boys head multiple times, cursing as the guard tried to pull them apart with no avail.

"Ichiro stop!" I yelled, trying to get him to calm down. The security guard managed to grab the unnamed boy who was still kicking and trying to jump at Ichiro, smirking arrogantly he spoke "Heh, I'd totally hit that." I groaned inwardly as I glanced at Ichiro. So that's what this was about.

"I said fuck off!" Ichiro hissed, making another attempt to land another blow on the boy. Before I could register what was happening, Sakura was behind him, slipping her hands under his arms as she pulled him into a headlock. I watched in amazement as Sakura pulled him away, not releasing him from her grip.

When he struggled further, she sighed, "Relax kid. Let it go." Face turning red in frustration, chest heaving, Ichiro let out an aggravated scream as he twisted in Sakura's arms, "No! Let me go! I swear to god I'm going to fuck him up!"

"Take that boy to my office!" Principal Morino ordered to the guard who quickly complied. Turning back to face us, he sighed, "I'll be giving your father a call about this. He's got a two-week suspension right now. He took a few blows so check and make sure it's nothing serious."

I nodded my understanding, turning to face my brother as he continued to seethe in Sakura's arms. I nodded for her to help me take him to the car, which she did as I stooped down to retrieve his bag and jacket. Mumbling my apologies, I waved them goodbye before rushing outside to my car.

Sakura had managed to get him to calm down enough so that she could release him. Hands shoved in his pockets, he glared down at the ground avoiding my gaze. I sighed, tossing his stuff in the backseat, motioning for Sakura to climb in.

Ichiro slid in, not saying anything as he quietly raged in the backseat. With a tired sigh, I turned to Sakura, "Do you need to get back to school? I've gotta talk to him." She simply shrugged as she watched me carefully, "Nah, it's fine. Do what you gotta do."

I nodded, pulling out of the parking lot as I made the quiet drive home. Pulling into the driveway, I scowled as Ichiro snatched his things and stormed to the door before unlocking it and slamming it behind him.

I flashed Sakura an apologetic look to which she replied with a knowing smile, brushing it off as nothing. "I'm sorry for this, just make yourself at home," I said, dropping my bag off on the couch. She nodded, plopping on the couch as I offered her the remote before disappearing upstairs. Knocking on his door, I didn't wait for an answer as I silently slipped inside.

"Ichiro," I whispered, sitting down on the edge of his bed as I waited. He didn't say anything but simply kept his gaze on the wall. "Please, tell me what happened." He groaned, mumbling something under his breath that I couldn't quite hear.

"Ino, stop. Just drop it okay?" He repeated more clearly for me to hear. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair as I stared at the door. "Talk to me, please," I begged again, turning to run my fingers through his hair.

With a sigh, he shook his head, "Not now sis, maybe later." Feeling a slight tug in my heart, I nodded, slipping from his bed. I could hear his voice calling after me to stop but I didn't. My feelings were already bruised enough from the fact that he didn't want to talk to me. Me, of all people.

Tears pricking at my eyes, I headed downstairs. Remembering Sakura was there, I rubbed my shame from my eyes as I tried to not look like a complete emotional wreck. "Hey, how did it –" Sakura paused upon taking in my broken expression.

"Ino?" She started carefully, already making a move towards me. I rubbed at my eyes again, shaking my head as I took a step back, "No. I'm fine…I'm fine, really." I could make out her footsteps drawing closer as I took another step back. Feeling my back collide with the wall, I drew my hands to my face.

She whispered my name again, lips ghosting near my ear. "Look at me," she asked, hands sliding to rest on top of mine as she tugged them down gently. I allowed her to do so, forcing my eyes tighter together as I sunk my teeth into my quivering bottom lip.

Carefully, she brushed her lips against my ear, "Please Ino." I shivered at the action, a small sob slipping past my lips. Taking my hands, she pulled them around her neck as she carefully moved her fingers across my cheek, "Don't cry, please. You're too pretty to cry."

Carefully, I pried my eyes apart, struggling to keep them open through the salty tears that sat there. Pressing her forehead against mine, a ritual of sorts that I had grown accustomed to, I gripped at her neck painfully. Hearing her hiss at the pain, I tried to let up my nails but she simply shook her head, "I'm okay."

I released my nails but nonetheless, pulled her into my arms, burying my head in her neck. Her hands slid to my waist, rubbing smooth circles against my hips. "Let me talk to him," she whispered against my ear, breath tickling my skin as a blush danced at my cheeks.

"Why?" I asked, pulling back slightly. She tried to pull away but for whatever reason, my body acted on its own, tugging her so she was flush against me. Her eyes searched mine before she moved her lips to my ear again, nipping slowly, "Just trust me."

The blush on my cheeks only deepened as a soft gasp slipped past my lips. Her teeth nipped a bit harder before she pulled away, slowly dragging her fingers along my hips before distancing herself completely. Ruffling my hair, she made her way upstairs, leaving me alone.

Sliding down to the floor, I pulled my knees to my chest. I could still feel the tingling from Sakura's teeth against my ear but I brushed it off considering my mind was too occupied with other manners. Why didn't he want to talk to me? We told each other everything and it's not like I didn't already have a clue as to how it started.

I didn't get to dwell much longer as I heard Sakura call to me from upstairs. Quickly scrambling to my feet, I rushed upstairs. She stood there, hands in her pockets as she nodded at his door, "Go on. He should be ready to talk to you now." Without another word, she slipped back downstairs.

Nervously, I crept into his room. He sat on his bed, eyes darting up to mine as I entered. "Mind if I sit," I asked carefully. He only watched me for a bit before nodding as he shifted over to give me room. We sat in silence but I didn't want to rush him. I had a lot of patience when it came to my brother so I wanted him to take his time.

After a few more seconds, he sighed, "I'm sorry sis. I didn't mean to shut you out like that." I shook my head, flashing him a weak smile as I reached out my hand to move his hair from his face, "It's alright." A frown pulled at his lips as he allowed me to do so, "No, it's not okay. Your friend told me she saw you crying."

Drawing my hand back in shock, I scowled, "It wasn't that serious." The frown stayed at his lips as he continued, "No, it was wrong for me to do that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Ino, you know I don't like seeing you upset."

"The same goes for you. I want to know what's got you acting out like this," I whispered. Falling onto his back with a huff, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm guessing that comment that boy made had something to do with it?" I pressed and the tensing of his jaw and narrowing of his eyes was more than enough confirmation for me.

He tightened his hands into fists as he glared at the ceiling, "You know I don't like it when they talk about you like that. It makes me sick." With a sigh, I climbed further onto his bed, relaxing on my side as I tried to think of something to say, "Ichiro, look. I know you're looking out for me and I appreciate it but it's not something you can help. The guys at my school do it too but it's not like I pay them any attention either. A lot of girls have to put up with–"

"But I don't give a damn about any of them Ino!" He seethed, sitting up as he clutched his hands at his head. I flinched at the level of rage in his voice. It was so unlike him, so angry which wasn't his nature. "None of those girls are my sister! Its wrong for guys to talk about girls like that but as far as I'm concerned, you're the only girl I don't want to hear them talking about!"

"I understand that it makes you upset but fighting them isn't helping Ichiro! You got suspended and you're missing days from school over something stupid!" I huffed, trying my best to stay calm. I understood his reason to be angry, I really did, but at the same time, it was such a stupid reason for him to be fighting. I had never heard of Ichiro fighting before and he was typically calm and laid back. Even seeing him throw those punches at that boy earlier with such precision and rage had concerned me deeply.

How long had he been holstering all that anger? And how long before he snapped again?

"You wouldn't understand Ino," he whispered, breaking me from my thoughts. "Dad…told me some things. He told me that there are lots of people out there, sick people, who take advantage of girls." My eyes widened tremendously as I instantly caught on to what he was saying.

"Ichiro," I started but he only fixed me with a stern look, forcing my mouth to close. "Sometimes those girls don't make it Ino. So Dad tells me to be as strong as I can and to always look out for you. Those boys at school…they're sick…all of em. And I'll be damned if I let any sick bastard touch or talk about my sister!"

I was furious but not at my brother. I was outraged that my dad would tell something like that to Ichiro. He was already overprotective enough as it is but to tell him something so sick and twisted like that. I made a mental note to talk to my father later about that seeing as he had gone and filled my brother with more hatred for any of the male species.

"I'll kill em," he mumbled, "I'll hurt anyone who talks about you in front of me. I don't give a damn who he is." With a sigh, I dragged him into my arms, pressing his head to my shoulder. "God," I whispered out slowly, "What am I going to do with you?"

He snorted but sighed nonetheless as he felt my fingers rake through his hair, "I know it bothers you but its fine Ichiro. It's not worth fighting anyone over; they're just stupid middle school boys who like to get under your skin."

Pulling him back slightly, I gripped his chin, forcing his eyes to meet mine, "I don't care what they say about me, you _walk away_." He frowned, glaring at the ground but I only forced his eyes up further, "I mean it. I don't want to hear any more about this fighting stuff, okay?"

"Ino," he groaned, tugging from my grip, "I can't promise that."

"I need you to try, please. For me?" His eyes flickered with a silent rage but with a sigh, he gave in. "I'll try," he mumbled. Placing a kiss on his cheek, I pulled him into a tight hug, "I love you little brother." He gave a soft chuckle, returning the embrace, "Yeah, I know. I love you too sis."

With a smile, I pulled away, ruffling his hair as I stood, "I'll see you when I get home. Stay out of trouble, hmm?" He snorted, plopping back onto his bed as he grabbed his laptop waving me off, "Yeah yeah, I got it. See ya." Smile still flickering at my lips, I left his room, shutting the door behind me softly.

Sakura sat downstairs, watching some random movie before turning to catch my gaze. "Better?" She asked carefully, moving her legs so I could sit down. "Much," I nodded, dragging my fingers through my hair. "That's good," she nodded before turning back to the movie. Suddenly, something popped in my head, "Hey Sakura? What did you say to him?"

She glanced at me before shrugging, "Not much. Just told him that he should talk to you. Told him not to feel bad about what he did since I could relate." I quirked my eyebrow in confusion, waiting for her to continue.

"I mean, I know what its like to have a bunch of guys talking about your sister. It used to get on my nerves too so I got in a couple of fights, although I did mention to him that he could have handle it better," she finished, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Thank you," I whispered, hand moving to rest on her thigh. She tensed under my touch before moving her eyes to mine, "For what?" I smiled, giggling inwardly at the confused look on her face, "For talking to him and well…getting him to talk to me."

Looking away, she smiled softly, "He's a good kid. He just needs to know how to handle his anger a little better, find an outlet." Pursing my lips together, I thought for a second, "Did you find an outlet? To help I mean, when guys talked about your sister?"

A frown pulled at her lips as she stood, tugging at the tags around her neck, "I run. It helps me clear my head when shits not going right." Instantly recalling how long it had taken her to text me back last night, I pressed, "Was that what you were doing last night?"

A look of shock slipped upon her face as she turned to face me completely. Cheeks flushing in embarrassment, she nodded, "Yeah." Stepping over to her, I slipped my hand against her cheek, "You shouldn't be out so late on your own."

To my surprise, she didn't move away. Releasing a small breath, she nodded, "I know. Sometimes I just have to. I don't trust myself so I need to do something that'll keep me out of trouble." Biting my lip, I allowed my hand to travel down to her neck, scratching it softly.

Chancing a glance, I met her eyes that were burning with nervousness, "I was worried about you last night. I thought something happened." Stepping forward, she pressed our foreheads together. She only stood a few inches over me but it felt strangely comforting.

"You don't need to worry about me," she whispered. A slight shiver passed through me as I felt her hands descend to my waist. Dragging me closer, she moved her cheek to rub against mine as I waited. A small noise slipped past my lips as her teeth nipped at my earlobe.

I couldn't help the pounding of my heart in my chest as she did so, mouth slowly working against my ear. My nails twitched at her neck as I gasped when I felt her tongue flick against the outer shell of my ear. "Sakura," I whined softly as she rubbed her thumb against my hip.

Pulling away, she smiled softly, "We need to get back to school." Blushing, I hid my face as I quickly spun on my heel, snatching my phone from the table. The numbers on my screen read 1:15 as I sighed. "There's no point. School's almost over."

Shrugging, she made her way to the door, "Well, I've gotta get back to grab my car. Think you can drop me off?" I nodded as I grabbed my keys and locked the door behind us. We entered my car and proceeded to make the drive back to school.

Pulling up beside her car, I sat there, turning to face her. She stretched, flashing me a grin as she slid from my car. Something pulled me along with her, stepping from my car as I watched her. Eyes flickering to mine, she rose an eyebrow, "You going back home?"

Biting the inside of my cheek, I folded my arms as I looked away. I didn't know what it was but every time Sakura got ready to leave, I found this part of me wanting to call her back. Being in her arms felt so safe and warm that no matter how long we stayed like that, it always felt too soon when she pulled away.

"Ino?" She called worriedly, moving from her car to walk back over to me. I shook my head, flashing her a fake smile, "I'm fine…sorry. Just got lost in my thoughts." She clearly didn't believe me as she stepped in front of me, shielding me from view.

Before I could stop myself, I slipped my hands back to her neck, pulling her flush against me. She tensed for a minute as she stood there, unsure of what to do, she whispered my name again. "I'm sorry," I mumbled into her neck, "You're just really warm."

I blushed as I heard her chuckle, hands wrapping around my lower back, "Sure you just don't enjoy being in my arms period Angel?" Her teasing only made me blush further as I slipped my hands from her neck to fold them across my chest with a pout, "Jerk."

A warm smile traced her lips as she moved closer, pressing me deeper against my car, "I'm just teasing. But for what it's worth…I like having you there." I rolled my eyes, avoiding her knowing look as I huffed. She laughed again, dipping her head to my neck as she inhaled deeply.

"You smell amazing," she mumbled into my neck, warm lips heating my skin. "You don't," I teased, as I pulled back slightly. Grin slipping to her lips, she winced, "Ouch. Way to damage my ego." I shrugged, glancing elsewhere, "Don't cry about it."

"You can make it up to me," she smirked as she leaned forward. Peeking at her from the corner of my eye, I raised my eyebrow, "Oh really? And how might I do that?" She seemed to think for a minute before pointing to her cheek.

Confused, I waited for her to explain what she meant. "Your brother might have hit my cheek when I tried to stop him earlier. Maybe a kiss will make it feel better?" Rolling my eyes, I moved to shove her but she only caught my hands, pulling them around her neck.

"You're not serious?" I huffed, smirking as she simply shrugged. "I dunno, it kinda stings," she replied with a grin. Amusedly, I rolled my eyes as I tugged at her neck before placing a chaste kiss against her cheek, "There, better?"

Repeating my words from earlier with a grin, she nodded, "Much." Moving to pull away, I shivered as I felt lips at my neck, "Sa-Sakura?" Her lips worked against my neck slowly, instantly forcing a small whine from my throat. "I'm simply returning the favor Ino," she mumbled against my neck, nipping gently as she massaged my hips.

Her name fell from my lips in a soft whisper as I subconsciously angled my neck for her to reach better. Her tongue flicked out shyly against my jaw as her fingers slipped under my shirt, carefully scratching at my waist. Short breaths escaped me as I tried to make sense of what was happening.

I didn't have time to dwell on it however as the smallest of moans slipped past my lips when she bit my jaw. We both tensed upon hearing the noise, as Sakura quickly detached herself from me. I tried to regain my breath forcing my eyes up to hers as she nervously stepped away.

"Sakura, wait," I called after her, pausing when I heard the bell sound, dismissing the students. Her eyes flashed with regret as she grabbed her head, "Stupid…fucking stupid." I took a step towards her but when her eyes met mine, they weren't calm.

They looked panicked and worried. I reached for her but she only pulled away, mumbling "I'm sorry" as she took of running. I could only watch on with a painful tug in my heart as I watched her disappear. I slipped in my car, pulling out of the parking lot as I made my way home, feeling extremely confused and a lot less warmer than I had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is kind of crappy. Hopefully it's not too bad but let me know what you think. Someone also asked what Ichiro looked like so I posted a link at the bottom of my profile. I didn't make the picture but I was scrolling around on google and the picture came up and I was just like yes! It was exactly what I had in mind for his design. So yeah. Read and review! Love your faces!<strong>


End file.
